In Dreams
by Kiaira
Summary: A/U Bulma has just surivived Breast Cancer, but this is not the end to her brush with death. Now Bulma is being haunted by a demon, who is hell bent on devouring her very soul. Bulma/Vegeta
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball Z, Akira Toriyama does. Why? Because he is a god. And I am a poor broke University student, who only wishes she was nearly as cool. So don't sue!

**Prologue**

Bulma looked over to the doorway as her mother peeked inside the small private hospital room in the ICU. She stared at her daughter for a moment, but then a broad smile formed on her lips, and she bounced into the room with an expression of pure delight on her face. She danced her way over to her daughter's bed, and took her daughters hand in hers. "Oh Bulma dear, the doctor just gave me some fantastic news," she cried, a very proud smile was planted on her lips. "The doctor says that your tests came back in the clear, so you can come home today. Your father is getting your release papers ready now."

Bulma wished she could be as excited and cheerful as her mother was at that moment. She sat up in the hospital bed to get more comfortable as she watched her mother as she hurried to begin packing up her daughter's things. She turned excitedly and threw a nice dress her daughter's ways. Bulma caught it, and looked at it, mentally moaning at the dress her mother had picked.

_'I don't have the breasts for this!' _Bulma mentally cried. It was a fact that Bulma never thought she would ever think. She was a woman known for her very feminine curves, which included her perfectly perky breasts. Now she had nothing. No breasts that was. Her eyes drew down to her chest, tightly bandaged and flat.

Bare.

Zilch.

Nothing.

She was a woman who didn't have a rack. She let her eyes draw up to her still very excited mother. "I can't wear this dress mom."

"What do you mean dear? You always look fantastic in that dress!" her mother cried, clearly not understanding what she meant.

"I did mother, before," Bulma explained. She picked the dress up and pointed toward the front of the dress that had always helped shape and curve her chest. Without her breasts in place, the front of the dress would sag and look too big on her.

Her mother frowned, "Oh dear...you are right. I am sorry Bulma, I wasn't thinking."

"It's okay," she sent her mother an assuring smile. "I'll just wear a t-shirt and some jeans."

Her mother retrieved her dress, and placed down a pair of jeans and a nice yellow shirt. She then folded the dress, and packed it away with the rest of her things. Quickly Bulma removed her hospital robe, and began to dress in the clothing her mother had given her. She held her breath as she put the shirt on. It was loose in the chest area. Of course it was. She had a lot of adjustments to make. Namely, she would need new clothes. One that would actually fit her in the bust area. Sadness fell over her. She had a lot more adjustments to make. She would have to now live her life feeling as if she was perhaps only half a woman. What a life this was going to be.

888

**A/N**: Research shows that breast cancer survivors who have had their breasts removed have suffered through the feeling of being 'less' of a woman. There was only a few random parts in this story that will actually deal with this subject. Bulma kind of 'gets' over it as the plot grows. Bulma will be more focused on more aspects. Anyway. My Prologue's are all short, so I hope you enjoyed this. I will update when I can.

Also, I have been looking for a very serious Beta reader. I have been looking for one throughout the entire site, but no ones will respond to me. If you are interested, please send me a note.


	2. The Cloaked Figure

**A/N:** Thank you so much everyone for your kind reviews! My girlfriend is very pleased with the feedback. I am too of course. Anyway, so I am still looking for beta reader. If you are interested, please contact me.

**Thanks to the following reviewers:**

Katie Ghost and BlackPanther85

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball Z. Akira Toriyama does. I am just a broke University student, currently too broke is own television. So please do not sue!

**Chapter 1**

Bulma couldn't have been happier to get home, to just relax and forget the last year of her life. It wasn't until she got home that she saw several cars in the driveway that the idea of relaxing had gone out the window. She groaned out loud. Her father noticed this and turned around to give her a sympathetic smile, letting her know that he thought it was too soon for a party too. Mr. Brief's took the time to help his daughter out of the car. He also picked up her traveling bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"It's alright dad, I can take my own bag," she assured him, trying to reach for the bag. He shook his head, and held onto the bag tightly, telling his daughter that he was going to do this, whether she liked it or not. She sighed, and stopped her fighting, knowing that her dear father had won this round. "Alright, let's just get inside and get this 'welcome home party' over with."

"Who says there was a party for you?" her mother questioned. "You told her didn't you?!" She pointed at her husband, a dark glare was sent his way.

Bulma chuckled. "There are enough cars in the driveway, that's how I know. Not because dad told me."

Her mother paused for a moment, and glanced around at all the cars that were in the driveway. "Oh dear, I should have given them some capsules to hide their cars in."

Bulma couldn't help but smile at her mother. Bulma knew her mother Bunny wasn't the most intelligent woman in the world, but it was a charm that her father and herself liked a lot about her. It almost came across as innocent and child like. A trait that always made Bulma feel connected to her mother when she was younger. "Oh well, its fine mom. Let's just get this party over with." She smiled, and turned to enter the house. She took in a deep breath, and opened the door and stepped inside.

"Welcome home Bulma!" a crowd cried. The lights in her living room had turned on as soon as she opened the door. She wasn't surprised by the surprise, but the amount of people did surprise her. They must have all car pooled together, because there was all her co-workers and all her friends standing there, smiling at her as she entered. She immediately felt a rush overcome her, and she felt faint. She nearly did faint, but her father caught her, and sent her a proud smile. She felt a warm tingle in her stomach at the sight of all her friends who had stuck by her throughout her cancer treatments. All of them were looking at her proudly. It was a lot for her to take in. There was so much love in the air that she wasn't sure how much more she could take. Not that it wasn't welcome, because it was.

She balanced herself and hurried over to greet the crowd. First she met a few co-workers who gave her into a warm embrace and passed along a few words to express their relief of her recovery. She sent them a few smiles before she finally made it to her two best friends.

"It's so good to see you two again," she grinned as she embraced the female first.

"Chi Chi and I missed you like crazy!" the young man commented. Bulma released Chi Chi and turned to him, and gave him a warm hug as well. "Are you feeling okay?" he questioned.

"Of course I am Goku," she assured her friend. "Just a little tired. Nothing a little rest couldn't fix. I need to be in top shape for your wedding next week!"

"Oh...about the wedding," Goku started, but slowed to a pause a moment later.

"We moved the date back," Chi Chi stated, finishing for her fiancée.

"W-why? Are you two fighting?" Bulma gasped.

"We moved the date back because of you actually," Chi Chi stated. Bulma's mouth hung open, and she found herself having the hardest time trying to find the correct words to say. Chi Chi continued. "We couldn't get married without our best friend present, and your parents were sure you'd be in the hospital for a few more weeks."

"You guys didn't need to do that," she cried, reaching for them both, pulling them into a warm embrace. Goku became excited at seeing his friend act just like she use to, and brought her up into his arms, lifting her up into a much tighter embrace. Bulma cried out, surprised by this, especially when he spun her around. She had missed this form of affection from her good friend.

"We did. You're our best friend. We wouldn't have met if it wasn't for you," Chi Chi smiled. "It would be wrong if you weren't there for our wedding."

"I want to always be there for you," Bulma returned Chi Chi's warm smile.

"And that's exactly what we are celebrating here tonight. The fact that you will always be here," Goku expressed. Bulma felt her insides arms at her friends speech. It was rare that her friend would say such touching words. His thoughts were usually elsewhere, not on speeches that were meant to warm the heart. He usually found other ways to do that. Such as when he gave her his very affectionate hugs, and the occasional kiss on the cheek.

8 8 8

Bulma examined her bare chest in the mirror. It was bare alright. She was topless and her bandages gone for the moment, but she was not exposed. There was nothing to be exposed. She found herself feeling naked without her breasts. She wishes that the cancer hadn't been in her breasts. Why couldn't she have a tumor in her brain? Vaginal cancer? Yeah, Vaginal cancer. She could have done without that. She didn't think that she'd be a mother. So what would she need those organs for really? She could have always adopted.

She sighed deeply as she listened to herself. No, that wouldn't have been right either. She would still feel the same way. '_What are you doing to yourself Bulma?'_

There was a quiet knock on her door, and her mother peeked her head inside the door. "Oh Bulma, do you need help redressing your bandages?" Bulma's eyes met her mothers. She smiled and nodded, motioning for her mother to join her. Her mother smiled and joined her at her vanity table. Her mother took some of the bandages and began to help her daughter. Bandaging her back up, and then wrapped it up to protect it from coming off while she slept. She thanked her mother as she pulled on a night shirt and turned off the light on the vanity table. "Have a good rest dear," Bunny wished Bulma.

"Thanks mom," Bulma smiled at her mother as she went to her bed. She lay down under the cool covers. She shivered as the cold sheets hit her skin, chilling her to the bone, but she relaxed none the less. Bunny went to her side, and tucked the blankets around her. She leaned down and kissed her daughter on the forehead, before she left her daughter for the night. Turning the light off, Bulma was left in the darkness. Her body relaxed and she felt herself drift off to sleep.

8 8 8

Bulma sat up in bed the next day. Her eyes were searching through the darkness, but found their way to her alarm clock. She let her eyes focus for a moment, her eyes looking for the time. 7:06AM. She groaned. She wanted to go back to sleep. She knew there was no point however. Once she was awake, she was awake. There would be no going back to sleep. Not until later in the afternoon anyway. It was a curse that Bulma rather disliked. There was no sense in complaining about it now. She had been doing so for the last twenty-four years. She was barely down the stairs when she smelt eggs cooking in the kitchen. She grinned. At least she had some timing, since her mother was already up cooking breakfast for Mr. Brief's before he left for work. She knew there had to have been a reason for her waking up so early. This was her chance to get back to work. She was itching to get back to working on the projects she had been in the middle of before she was hospitalized.

"Good morning," she greeted as she entered the kitchen.

"Good morning," her mother sent her the famous Bunny smile that Bulma had grown up seeing every day of her life. "How did you sleep?"

"Well I slept, I didn't wake up or anything," she explained. "I wish it would have been for longer, but I'll take a nap later if I need to. Had a strange dream though."

"Probably a side effect of the pain killers the doctor gave you," her father looked over from the morning paper to his daughter.

"Your right; drugs sometimes have side effects like this," she replied. "Anyway, I'd like some breakfast with lots of juice. I'm ready to get to work again." Both her parents stopped to look at her seriously, her father sternly. She stared, confused as to why they were staring at her like they were. "What?"

"You aren't allowed to go back to work for at least a month Bulma. Your cancer screens maybe came back clear, but your body is still recovering," her father lectured. "And even if that wasn't an issue, you can't be doing any heavy work while you're on painkillers."

"But dad-"

"No buts Bulma Brief's," Bunny stepped in. "You have a lot of recovering to do."

"Can I at least work on tiny projects in the lab here?" she complained, sitting back in her chair, folding her arms across her chest, feeling awkward without her mounds to be in the way. Both her parents looked at the other and nodded, before her father looked at her and gave her the go ahead. She grinned, happy to know she had won at least that battle. She normally would have fought her father on the issue of work, but she knew they were just worried about her. What she had just gone though was no walk in the park.

"So tell us dear, what was your dream about?" her mother asked, referring back to a comment she had made a few minutes earlier. "You weren't dreaming about man-eating-salad again were you?"

"Mom! I had that dream over ten years ago! Drop it already!" Bulma cried. "And no it wasn't. Just this figure wearing a black cloak is all. The dream barely lasted ten seconds."

"Oh sounds romantic," her mother cheered, getting a very giddy look on her face. Bulma stared at her mother, not sure if her mother had taken something or not.

"How?"

"Mysterious tall dark stranger is why," her mother started to go off in a rambling all her own. Bulma drew her attention away from her mother, who she knew was going to be like this for the next few hours to come.

"He wasn't tall," Bulma mumbled to herself, knowing that her mother was too excited to even take the time to listen to Bulma side note. "Actually, they were kind of short."

8 8 8

_'Need a nap,' _Bulma moaned in her head. She was so tired. So, very, very tired. It was late afternoon, and just as she had predicted, she would need a nap. She wasn't going to go to bed like she had said she would earlier that morning though. No, she was in the middle of something very important now. She was trying to redesign the capsules her father had created, so they would hold more at once. When she was done they would hopefully hold a few houses, and half a dozen cars. With her current state of mind, her eyes were having a hard time focusing on one spot at a time. And she was having an even harder time trying to keep them open. Then, they closed, and they did not open.

Bulma wasn't sure when she had fallen asleep, but she did realize the moment she was in a dream. She was in a world that she had seen so much many times in her dreams before. It was a large garden, with yellow flowers everywhere. She stopped in the middle, and took a glance around, studying her surroundings. Her gaze stopped on something that did not seem to fit. Her eyes focused, and she realized that it was the cloaked figure she had seen for only a few moments in her dream that morning. They were standing up very straight, but they were not very tall, just like that morning. She watched him as the cloak moved a little in the breeze, but still it revealed nothing. The cloak was a cape that covered the entire body. She could see nothing but the shape of the cloak. Even the hood covered everything. She could not see anything at all.

The figured moved slowly toward her, even steps at a time. She was frozen, unsure what to make of the figure that was coming toward her. It was just a dream, she was sure of that, so she didn't think she had any reason to be worried. Then the figure came closer to her, and stood directly in front of her. Her pulse quickened, her eyes widening, her mind racing to what her mother had said earlier. Was what her mother said about her dream being romantic, now actually turning romantic because her mother had put the idea in her head. That idea left her mind when she felt her whole body freeze in its place. It wasn't like a normal, nervous kind of frozen. She literally felt glued in place. That couldn't have been good.

The figure took hold of her on either side of her shoulders. She knew he had done this because she could see it, but she didn't feel it. She was numb all over. She was actually feeling frightened now. She didn't like this feeling at all. She liked it even less when the figure tilted their head from one side, and brought themselves closer to her. If she could move she should have slapped them silly, but her whole body continued to be frozen. The feeling didn't change even as they pressed their lips to hers. She expected it to be forcefully kissed, but like her; they did not move their lips. In fact they weren't even pressed to her lips in a kissing fashion. Rather, they were holding her lips open so they were being held apart. She tried to close them, but now even her face was just as frozen as her body. She did feel a pain that started in her chest however. A deep throbbing pain that did not cease, and only grew as it began to travel up her throat. As it neared her face, she then began to feel a very strange sucking sensation coming from their mouth. As the pain came to her lips, the sucking vacuum like sensation came to a haul. However; the pain did not go away. In fact, she felt very ill, and weak. So weak, she could no longer hold up her body and it began to drop down to the ground. She did not feel a thing as her world went black before she touched the ground.

8 8 8

**A/N:** Well that's it for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Now, about the weird kissing thing. The whole demon thing will be explained in a few chapters, and I don't want to spoil anything, but the kiss I will explain. In my gf's dream she described a scene just like this to me. She said this is what her dream was like. Except she did feel frightened from the beginning. She explains the kiss as a demons way to 'suck' what they need from the host. Think of the Dementors from Harry Potter, only...dreams.

Any feedback would be great! Also I am still looking for a Beta reader.

The Next chapter may not be out until late next week. I have to finish up my DBZ zombie story. Check it out.


	3. Emergency

**A/N:** Its been a long week so far. I have been working on this chapter, because I didn't feel like working on my second chapter of _Conquering Fear. _I should though. I only have two chapters left. It was started because of Zombieland, and I think it should finish with the release of Zombieland. Check it out if you are interested.

Also, I am still looking for a Beta reader. Anyone? Anyone?!

**Thanks to the following:**

**Racy Nuceoli:** Thank you. You can thank my girlfriend and her very strange dreams for the plot. I hope it does go far. I have a lot planned for this fanfic.

**Pilipili: **Thank you very much. I hope you update soon as well.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball, Akira Toriyama does. So please don't sue. I am a broke University student who can't afford anything better than Hannah Montana brand spaghetti.

**Chapter 2**

Waking up with a start, Bulma cried out, grabbing her forehead as a sharp pain burned and throbbed throughout her head. She immediately tried to balance herself on the stool she was sitting on all afternoon in the lab. Failing to keep her balance, she fell to the floor with a crash. She barely even noticed the pain in her back from the harsh fall because the pain in her head was so much worse. She rolled over onto her stomach, and struggled to climb up to stand. She couldn't even get her stomach off the floor.

"Bulma dear, are you alright?" her mother's voice cried out from the other side of her lab door.

"Mom, help me!" Bulma screamed.

Her mother did not reply, but the door opened within seconds, moments after her mother punched in the security code. The door clicked and opened. Her mother hurried inside, and found her daughter on the floor crying and fighting to get up. Picking her daughter up, she brought the crying girl into her arms. She looked down at Bulma who was fiercely grabbing her head and crying.

"My head," Bulma continued to cry. "It's on fire."

"Stay calm," her mother pleaded. "I'll call an ambulance, just stay calm."

Her mother eased her daughter back onto the floor for a moment as she reached for the phone that was on her daughters work space. She dialled 911, and listened for the ring. Meanwhile; Bulma was now laying on the floor on her side, still holding her forehead. She felt as if she let go, her skull may crumble and her brain might explode. It hurt so much, and the pain didn't seem to be easing at all.

"Hello, I need an ambulance to 470 York Drive," Bunny stated into the phone. She paused and nodded, leaning over to place a hand on her daughters shoulder. "Yes, we're the Brief's family. Its my daughter Bulma. She just toppled over and is complaining of a severe pain in her head." There was another pause, "No, she's just recovering from major surgery. She's on pain killers." Her mother pulled the phone away and looked down at her daughter. "You didn't drink anything did you?"

"NO!" Bulma screamed, enraged at the thought.

Her mother pulled the phone back. "No I don't think she did. She says she didn't, and she's a terrible liar." Her mother listened again as the operator replied. "We are in the lab on the north side of the house, right by the kitchen." Another few moments passed, and sirens could be heard in the distance outside. "Yes, I can hear them. I better greet them, the house is very large."

Bunny placed the phone down next to her daughter, and left her with a few words. It was then that she hurried out the door to meet the ambulance. Bulma hardly noticed her mother's absence. She was still on the floor screaming, and holding her head on either side. Minutes had only passed, but for Bulma it had been hours. Hours of just waiting for someone to save her from her suffering. Hours of suffering that did not seem to end.

"She's in here," she heard Bunny's distant voice. "Bulma dear, please hold on."

Bulma couldn't take the time to enjoy her mother's words. She did notice when the two ambulance drivers picked her up and placed her on the gurney. They held onto her tightly, so she wouldn't fall off. The other tried to remove her hands from her forehead. When her hands were removed she let out a blood curdling scream. They did not let that stop them. They were professionals, probably well use to dealing with stuff like this on a daily basis. They continued until she was loaded up in the ambulance and on her way to the hospital. Her mother Bunny, never left her side during the ride, and her hand never left her daughters.

Once there, the doctor's tried to settle her, but to no avail. She ended up getting a heavy shot of a drug, which knocked her out quickly. When she did wake up, her head was no longer hurting, and she couldn't remember what had happened for a few minutes. When she sat up, she was greeted by her mother, who embraced her tightly in a death like grip.

"Oh my poor Bulma, are you alright now? Are you still in pain?"

Bulma weakly shook her head. "No, I think I'm alright."

"The doctor's think you had a late allergic reaction to your painkillers."

"A late allergic reaction?" That makes no sense!" Bulma replied. "I don't have my P.H.D in medicine yet, and I already know that doesn't make sense."

"I'm sure it's just a side effect," her mother assured. "In any case, you have to stay overnight for observation."

Bulma moaned, annoyed and angry at hearing the very disappointing news. She just wanted to go home to bed. To her own bed. She just left the damn hospital, and now she was back, stuck there for another whole day! And it looked like the same room too! No, it couldn't have been. This was smaller, and it wasn't in the I.C.U. Too much traffic outside in the hall to be I.C.U. It none the less, bothered her to no end to know she was stuck here yet again.

"It's only for one night," her mother explained.

"A night too many," Bulma replied.

8 8 8

"H-hey, wake up!" a quiet, high pitched voice called. Bulma could hear the voice, but in her relaxed sleeping state she was drifting out of a very peaceful REM cycle. She moaned as she let her eyes slowly drift open. Her eyes opened, and then they closed. Then they opened again. Then they focused. Bulma jumped up in surprise, crying out as she found herself face to face with a young man in a nurse's outfit. He stared at her; a tiny smile was planted on his lips. Bulma took the time to stare at the nurse. He was short. Shorter than Goku's best friend, Krillin. And he was pale. Very pale, except for his cheeks that were a rosy red. "Stay calm," he finally spoke.

"W-why did you wake me up?" she asked, taking a hand to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

"You seemed to be having a bad dream," he replied. "So do you often have bad dreams? Ever thought about trying some anti-dream medication?"

Bulma could not believe what she had just heard. She turned to look up at the nurse with a closer glance. "Who are you?"

"Chiaotzu," he replied, his tiny little smile was still present. Bulma stared, a little confused as to how she was supposed to react to this little nurse. He had come in to her room and woke her up because she appeared to be having a bad dream. That wasn't true. She was having a nice dream. She was in her family's garden, planting flower beds. It was pleasant, not a nightmare. Far from it. Now what had just happed has been in her category of nightmare. For her, a nightmare was if anything non-pleasant happened. Being interrupted while she slept, that was a nightmare. She was tired. She wanted to sleep. If she slept then she would wake up, and when she woke up, her friends would be there at the hospital. And when they showed up, she could go home. If she went home, she could continue on with the life she had before this mess all started up. She's be inventing things, and working away on top secret projects for her father's company.

Deciding to get her mind off those things, she decided to get back to sleep before she let herself stay awake any longer. She was tired, and she wanted some sleep now. She rolled over, and let her eyes close. She relaxed her body, and tried to ease herself back into a deep comfortable sleep. She was soon able to find herself in that deep sleep. She was back home, standing in her lab.

She glanced around, looking for any sign that this is a dream. Her eyes stopped on the large hanger, where there was a very large round ball, on a stand. Her lips formed into a smile. This was a dream, but it was a dream she hoped would become a reality very soon. It was her gravity room. An invention she was hoping to have completed in the weeks to come as soon as she was off her personal health leave. It was suppose to be used to simulate the gravity of different planets. Should supposed N.A.S.A could enjoy the invention for their astronauts training for when they did go to different planets. They would be able to grow use to different gravity levels so the pressure wouldn't crush them. She only had a tiny scale model build now, but in a few months time, she could have a fully operational one complete.

Excitement filled her, and she wanted to see what else this dream held for her. She left the room, and entered into her mother's large kitchen. Her mother was not present, so she knew this had to have been a dream for sure. Her mother rarely left the room while Bulma was home. She always needed to be prepared to make her dinner, _just in case. _Leaving the kitchen, and into the hall way, she headed up the stairs. After heading to the very end of her hallway, she found her bedroom door. She opened it, and entered. It looked the same as when she left it the morning before. Bulma grinned as she stepped forward and looked in the vanity table mirror. She spent a few minutes eyeing herself in the mirror, when something on her chest caught her eye. Her hands grabbed the pair, and looked them about a little, a smile growing on her lips. She has breasts in her dreams. The same breasts she had before she got sick. Releasing her hands from her cleavage she angled herself in the mirror, checking them out from different angle.

'_This __**is**__ a dream,_' she thought. _'At least it's not a bad dream.'_ Even if this was a dream, she was glad that she was able to be herself even to a degree. She examined herself a little bit closer for a few moments, until something appeared in the mirror. Her eyes stopped on it, and she jumped, leaping from her vanity table. She whirled around to see the cloaked body. They were standing in her doorway, staring in her direction. She was panicked, and turned to run, but again she was frozen in place. She couldn't move an inch at all, and she could only keep her eyes on the stranger, and watch as they stepped toward her.

_'No, no, no, no,' _her mind screamed, her eyes watered as the stranger grasped her by the shoulders. She tried to fight her way free, but her body wouldn't react to her commands. It felt numb, and yet she could feel their lips as they crashed down on hers. And then the pain followed. The same pain she had felt the afternoon earlier. It started in her chest, and it rose up. The same vacuum sensation that was filling her forcing the pain in her body. And just as before she felt her body become weak, her eyes closed; then her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she blacked out as she fainted.

Then her eyes opened, and she began screaming again; waking up with the same intense pain in her head. It didn't feel nearly as bad as last time, but it burned just the same. She held her forehead again, trying to sooth the throbbing. She began to cry. She felt useless. That was all she could think. She had the same dream, and now she was having the same pain. They were connected somehow.

"Its alright Miss Brief's, calm down," a high pitched voice called. A small soft hand tested on her shoulder, forcing her attention. She was still crying, and muttering through the pain, but she still was able to look at the young man. It was the nurse, Chiaotzu. "It will be alright."

"I-it hurts so much," she sobbed, her hands still held her forehead. The short man smiled and reached up, placing his tiny hand on her forehead between where her own hands rested. She felt her entire body relax, and the pain subsided. Her hands fell from her forehead.

Chiaotzu smiled warmly at her. "That should help. Just remember Miss Brief's, you always have the power in your dreams."

Bulma did not understand what the little nurse meant. It didn't make any sense to her. None at all, but she said nothing. Despite the pain being gone, her body still felt weak all over. She did not have enough energy to speak back. The nurse seemed to understand, and with a smile he waved and turned to leave. She watched as he disappeared from her view out the door. With a sigh she rolled over and stared at her window. It was there that her eyes focused, and it was there she stared for the rest of the night, never letting herself fall asleep again.

Early next morning Bulma let her attention be drawn from the window when two bodies entered the room. She turned and looked at her friends, who stood there smiling down at her.

"How you feeling?" Chi Chi questioned, resting a hand on Bulma's hand.

"Better, it doesn't hurt anymore," Bulma answered. "I took the pain again, but it lasted only two minutes."

"Do you think you should be going home?" Chi Chi questioned. "What did the doctor's say?"

"Nothing about last night, but they should know, the nurse was here," Bulma explained. "Besides that, the doctors prescribed me new pain killers."

Chi Chi frowned, "Well if they say so." She turned to her fiancée and smiled. "I'll get her dressed; can you get the release papers?"

Goku smiled. "I'd be glad to."

With that, he left the room, closing the door behind him. Chi Chi motioned for her friend to get dressed. Slowly Bulma rose from the hospital bed and eased herself into a standing position. From there she took off the itchy gown they had given her. She heard Chi Chi shift behind her, getting some clean clothes from a bag. Bulma turned to take the clothes from her friend. She thanked her, and dressed in silence.

8 8 8

**A/N**: I admit it was a kind of boring chapter. Next chapter is where we clean more about the demons. There will be enough that the identity of this dream figure will be figured out. I'm 100% sure everyone knows who it is. If you don't, you should probably look up the pairing. Just joking! Anyway. Maybe by next week I'll have the next chapter up! In the meantime, why don't you check out my mother fanfic, Conquering Fear. Its about Vegeta in his late teen years. It has zombies, and Saibamen. Together. And next chapter I'm working on, for that fic, there is going to be zombie Saibamen. I am too weird for words sometimes.


	4. Fighting Back

**A/N:** I actually had a little bit of a problem writing this chapter. The first half just flowed through me, but the second half was a little troubling. It should come more naturally now at least, now that we have more the most part a proper introduction of our two lead characters.

**Thank to the following Reviewers:**

No Reviews last chapter...so I can't thank anyone. =(

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball Z. Akira Toriyama owns all the rights to this series. I am just a broke University student who can't afford to own a T.V and has to resort to writing terrible fanfiction for his entertainment. So please, do not sue.

**Chapter 3**

"Are you alright Bulma?" Chi Chi asked her friend, turning around on the bus to check up on her friend. Bulma drew her attention from outside the window, back to her friend. Goku also turned around to look at her. He sent her is wide assuring smile. Bulma instead turned to look at her lap, rather than meet her friend's watchful gazes. "What's wrong?" Chi Chi continued to ask her friend some questions.

"I'm having this recurring dream," Bulma whispered. "I've had this dream three times now, and the last two times ended with me on the floor crying with that pain in my head."

"What kind of dream?" Chi Chi questioned. "Is it something about the cancer?"

Bulma shook her head. "No, it's nothing like that." She pulled down on the wire on the city bus, signalling the driver to let them off at the next bus stop. She looked around, embarrassed, trying to see if she was drawing any unwanted attention to herself. "There's a man."

Chi Chi readied herself for the stop. She passed her fiancée a few bags and smiled at him. She then helped gather Bulma's things. She frowned and tried to get her own things from Chi Chi. Chi Chi being the world's strongest woman, easily, out glared her friend and snatched her things up. "You aren't the first woman to dream about a man. Are you just lonely?"

The bus came to a slow halt and the three with a few others exited the bus. Once outside on the street, they continued. "It's not a dream like that. I admit, it may sound that way, but this guy's...evil. I mean, he did kiss me, except it wasn't a kiss. He sucked something out of me, and it hurt. It really, really hurt. I ended up in the hospital after all."

"You must still be hurt over Yamcha," Goku finally commented. "He really did hurt you."

Bulma sighed. "I know it seems that way, but I really mean it when I say it has nothing to do with romance or Yamcha."

"Perhaps it has something to do with your surgery?" her friend suggested. Goku turned his attention to Chi Chi, surprised by her words. He knew the subject was still touchy. "I mean it. I've heard that after surgery, some people heave weird dreams."

Bulma felt her chest tighten at the mention of the surgery. Then it tightened even more as she remembered that in her dreamt the night before the reappearance of her breasts. A smile crossed her lips. "That makes perfect sense actually. In my dream I still had them."

"Mystery solved," Chi Chi smiled, stopping to look at her future husband and her best friend. She took out her keys from her pocket, and placed it into her apartment's door. Unlocking the door she pushed it open, and motioned for her friends to go inside. Goku picked up most of the bags, and hurried inside after Bulma did the same. Chi Chi was left with two bags that she picked up with no complaint, and carried them inside. When inside and all the bags were in the kitchen, Chi Chi turned to Bulma. "Are you tired?"

Bulma nodded, a sheepish smile crossing her lips. "A little."

"I'm going to get a start on dinner, why don't you lay down in the guest room," Chi Chi smiled.

Bulma returned the secure smile, "Thank you Chi."

Bulma turned her direction to the guest bedroom, just across the hall from Chi Chi and Goku's bedroom. She liked to refer to the guest room as her second bedroom, because she stayed over so often. Chi Chi even picked out Bulma's favourite colour for bed sheets, which just added to the homey feel.

As Bulma reached for the door handle, she could hear Goku's voice from down the hall. "What do you want me to do?"

"You can take the trash out," she heard Chi Chi reply.

A smile crossed Bulma's lips as she heard the younger woman's comment. She knew that Goku's reaction was going to be. Here it came:

"The trash? Aw....Chi..."

**8 8 8 **

Bulma knew the moment she fell asleep. She was no longer in the guest room, but outside in her mother's garden. It was very warm, summer weather, instead of the chilly fall weather they were currently having. Another few steps and the scene changed, and she found herself now in her personal lab. Her eyes were drawn to something in the corner. When her eyes fell on it her eyes lit up with delight as she hurried over to its side. There it was the gravity room. It wasn't a tiny model, but the workable full scale one she had been designing for months already.

"Just like I always pictured," she whispered. She could feel all kinds of emotion fill up inside her. Happiness and excitement were the strongest. Then tears began to welt up in her eyes. She was about to reach out to touch the invention when someone grabbed her and pulled her around to face them.

Bulma felt dread fill up in the pit of her stomach as she came face to face with the hooded figure. She felt her body freeze up with fear. She did not like where this was going. It was going to be a repeat of the last two dreams. She felt herself tense up as they again took hold of her, angling her for their painful kiss.

_'No, not again,' _she cried in her mind. She wanted to get away, she did not want this. And as they drew in, she fought to pull away from them. She suddenly found she was able to pull her head away to the side with incredible ease. They did not seem to notice quickly enough, and they caught her jaw. They pulled away quick enough, and forced her back into the gravity room with a hard force. She cried out, surprised by the pain she felt.

"How the fuck did you do it?" the figure spoke for the first time, a harsh husky male voice shot through her. She felt her heart race at his demand. When she didn't answer, he stepped forward again, taking hold of her arms, still holding her force-ably in place.

"Do what?" she questioned. His grasp tightened on her shoulders, forcing her to wince. She fought hard, trying to push him away. She managed to get his arms off her. "Don't touch me!"

He snarled. "You heard me. How did you block me out?"

"I don't know!" she snapped. "Nor do I care! As far as I am concerned, you are just a figment of my imagination, so it is of no concern to me!"

Again, she was forced into the wall of the outer shell of her gravity room. She hissed sharply as the pain shot through her body again, this time the pain was much greater. This time she was being held up by her collar. She fought and clawed at his gloved hand, but she was not able to get free this time. Panicking she tried to kick, but it did nothing. He did not react to her blows.

"I am more real than you will ever know," he hissed.

She wasn't able to see his face though the hood, and she was glad for that. She feared if she saw his glare she may die. She could feel the anger radiate off him. It was heated and it almost burned her flesh. He stayed like that for a moment, until he seemed to stiffen from head to toe. Slowly he brought her back down to face him face to cloak. She had the terrible feeling that she wasn't going to like what he was planning. And then he drew her in, positioning her neck into his view. She could hear him begin to make sniffling sounds.

_'Is he smelling me?' _she thought. She was about to fight him harder, but he loosened his grip. He loosened this enough that she dropped to the floor. "Bastard!"

"Stupid filthy angel," he muttered. He turned away from her, and crossed his arms. He seemed to be deep in thought, but that didn't seem to matter to Bulma.

She leaped up, "Who are you calling filthy!?"

"The stupid filthy angel who marked you in protection," he turned around, back to screaming at her. "Why they bother with pathetic ugly humans like you I'll never understand."

Bulma didn't know what she wanted to reply to first. What he had said about the angel marking her? Or perhaps his comment on her looks? She was noted for her beauty! Was he blind under that hood?

"That is no matter, that will only protect you from half my assault," she swore she could hear the sinister smirk in his comment. It sent chills throughout her entire body. She didn't like the way he said that. Half his assault? That didn't sound pleasant at all. She decided that it was probably best to try and get away from him, while she could still use her body. She jumped up, and hurried to get past him. She was not fast enough, and with ease, using one hand he grabbed her by the back of the shirt, and pulled her back to him. He easily held her in place, even as she fought to get free. She pushed, clawed, screamed, and kicked. Name it, she did it, but it did nothing to stop him. He advanced, and she knew that she was doomed again.

She felt his lips, as twice before press on hers, and she knew the sucking sensation was going to start any moment now. She shoved harder against him, fighting to get free, but where there was the heavy force of his body in front of her, there was suddenly nothing there. She froze, and her eyes went wide as she realized she was staring at the ceiling. She sat up suddenly, and looked around to see Chi Chi; staring at her from the side of the bed. She croaked her head to one side.

"Bad dream?"

Bulma brought her knees to her chest, hugging them as she silently nodded. Chi Chi took a seat at the edge of the bed, reaching out to brush aside Bulma's messy bed head. "Was it the man again?"

Bulma nodded.

"What happened?"

"I had more control; I wasn't just a scary dream where I couldn't move. I had control...but it almost made it worse. He attacked me, forcibly tried to kiss me."

"Wasn't he attacking you before?"

"Yes...but I couldn't move before, so he was kind of gentle. I'm not saying it is any better, because it's not. It's just; I was so much more frightened this time. He spoke for the first time too. He was very angry, over the control thing. He said that an angel marked me...whatever that means," Bulma tried to explain. She looked at her friend who didn't look like she understood what she was saying. "Let's just say there was more content to this dream."

Chi Chi brought her friend into her arms, embracing her, letting her know that she was there for her friend. Bulma felt herself warm on the inside as she felt her friend's arms around her. She let go of her legs and placed her arms around Chi Chi, returning the warm hug. All saddened thoughts left her mind. For the moment.

**8 8 8 **

**A/N:** So short...not proud of the length. The next one will be three times longer. A lot happens in the next chapter. Pretty much everything that will need explaining about the demon will be explained. So the next chapter is a very important one. Please don't forget to review. I need to know if I am doing a good job or not. So is this any good? Or should I move onto something else?


	5. Research

**A/N:** What can I say, I wanted to get this done before Valentines day. I had plans, so I wanted to get this out with the help of my wonderful special someone. (wink wink) With how fast I am updating I really think if I continue the route I am going at I will be done before April. I have never finished anything so quickly before. I still haven't updated my other DBZ fic though...and I have like four other ones planned...but I won't be starting until my this and my other fic is done. Anyway, enjoy!

**Thanks to the following:**

**GokuBabe**: Thank you very much. I do hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

**Lolly:** Thank you very much. I hope you like this update. It was interesting to write.

**Pilipili:** No zombies in this story, so do please enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dagonball Z, Akira Toriyama does. So please do not sue me. I am just a broke University student, who is currently trying to figure out what to do for his girl on Valentines Day.

**Chapter 4**

Closing her eyes heavily, Bulma began to yawn. She was tired. No, tired wasn't the right word. She was exhausted. That was right. She was exhausted beyond belief. Staying up for thirty-six hours straight by choice did that. Especiallywhen that someone was currently recovering from a very serious operation.

As much as she believed that her dreams were in fact, just that, dreams; she didn't want to go to sleep at the risk of having one again. Last time has been too close for comfort. He, the dream man, had been too violent. He picked her up and dropped her as he pleased as if she were just a play thing to him. Just a thing to throw around as they pleased; like a child would with their favourite toy. That fact frightened her greatly, because it meant that he honestly just didn't give a damn about her or her safety.

_'Why would he? He's just a figment of my imagination. A dangerous part of my imagination.' _

She had woken up with bruises from where he had thrown her around. That fact had sent chills up and down her spine. When Chi Chi found them, all she could suggest where they could have come from, was that she was a violent sleeper. Bulma knew very well that was very possible. There were people like that. (My sister for example) She knew that was a good explanation, but she felt that it couldn't have been the answer. It couldn't have been. These dreams were too real. This dream man, or rather, this nightmare man, had been too real. She didn't like him one bit. It wasn't just how violent he was, or that he was taking advantage of her. No it was more along the lines that he treated her as if she were his property.

_'Bulma Briefs belongs to no one,' _she hissed in her minds, secretly praying that he would hear her. '_I'm gonna let him have it next time.' _

_If _there were going to be a next time. She had to let herself fall asleep first. That could be involuntary any moment now. She was having such a hard time trying to stay wake. Coffee and sugar wasn't doing any good. Even the loud booming music that she was playing at outrageous levels was doing little to nothing. It didn't matter if it normally would keep her up. That didn't matter one bit. She could still fall asleep. She was that tired, and she was cursing this fact.

Yet, she was cursing this man's existence more. If it wasn't for this blasted cursed dream man, then she would be sleeping soundly by now. Sleeping, and recovering. Instead she was restless, tired, cranky, and stressed. A combo she was sure couldn't have been very good for her. She sighed resting her chin in her arms, and let her body relax. It was all she would be capable of. She knew that, and she knew she would need that. So she let her sore tired body do just that. Relax. Then she blinked.

Or, so she thought.

When her eyes opened again, she was no longer in her room, sitting at her desk. She was sitting at her work station, staring off into space. She let her entire body tense up. She knew exactly what this meant.

She had fallen asleep.

_'Dammit.'_

Before she would even process what was really going on, she felt someone grasp her by the shoulder. Her whole body froze and tensed up. The hand on her shoulder tightened and her body tensed up even more. In a fit of desperately trying to get free, she tried to lean forward. That was a bad move. The hand gripped her harder and pulled her back into his arms. It was then that she was forced to accept whose arms she was in. Mr. Nightmare mans.

"Stupid human, trying to gain control of the situation," he grumbled. "How pointless."

Bulma didn't like this situation one bit. She didn't like the fact that his arms were around her. She didn't like how he was close enough to kiss her. She didn't want him kissing her. She didn't want him near her. She froze as she felt him take hold of her more tightly, and then reposition her to face him evenly. Again she could not see his face, but his smirk was too sinister to not be felt.

"Let go of me," she warned.

"Or what?"

Bulma didn't let him get a warning of what was to come. She just let him have it. Lifting her knee with as much physical force and speed as it was humanly possible for her, she kicking him hard in the gut. It landed on target, and the force made him release her and he bend over in pain. She didn't take the time to see if that had brought him down for good. She ran. She left her lab, and ran into the hallway. She was barely halfway down the hall when she felt the arms on her again. With a much greater force she was thrown into the wall. She cried out, but it was muffled when her face was pressed to the wall.

"Pathetic human," a heated cruel voice hissed in her ear. "How dare you attack the Prince of all Saiyan's. For this, you will suffer."

"I don't care if you are the Princess of Wales, let me go!" Bulma screamed, still struggling to get free from this monster. She heard no reply, only a low growling sound. She struggled harder now. It still did nothing, and that only made her panic all the more. "Bastard!"

She felt herself be thrown into the wall on the opposite side of the hallway with an even more painful force. She felt him chuckle under the cloak, which only angered her more.

"For a human, you have quiet the spirit, I'll admit," she heard him say, though he seemed to be himself. "But in our current situation, it is rather annoying."

"You're just as annoying princess," she replied, giving him a glare. Another growl was his reply.

"You're the princess," he finally stated. "Don't think I don't know anything about you. I know you really well actually Miss Bulma Brief's. You're a pathetic rich girl, who couldn't even keep a man around. You were dumped after you told him you were sick. You must be very bad in bed if he dumped you so quickly."

That hurt. It hurt a lot. That was very below the belt. It didn't just sting her, it didn't just burn her, and it pissed her off. Her eyes flared, and her anger and rage took over. She directed it at him.

All of it.

"How dare you suggest you think anything about me _or _Yamcha!" Bulma cried. Her eyes flaring as she cried out, her hands dug into his hand, while her legs were flying in all directions, kicking him in the chest. He was not fazed this time.

"Oh, but the thoughts have accord to you," he corrected. "You have thought that a few times. I know, because you have thought about it. I know all your thoughts."

"So, your stalking my mind now are you?" she sneered. "Someone has too much time on their hands."

"No, not at the moment," he replied. "But when I've drained you dry, I will."

A chill ran up her spine. She didn't like the sound of that. It sounded very dangerous, and it didn't help that he was the one who had said it.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" she questioned.

He loosened his grip on her and dropped her, this time landing on her feet. He seemed to realize he had said too much. Bulma noticed this, and wanted to shoot it back in his fact, but she didn't. Instead, she decided to ask him something else.

"Who are you?" she asked. He was silent. She was to. She let her hand rise however, and reach to touch his face under the cloak. He flinched and stepped away. She let her hand drop down to her side. _'Why did I almost do that?'_ She did the same and turned around and began to head away from the hall. She passed him and left toward her bedroom. She heard him grunt in annoyance, but then he spoke.

"Woman," he stated. She froze, and slowly turned to face him. "I'm here for my survival; that is all you need to know."

"I bet you tell that to all the girls whose dreams you stalk," Bulma replied. "Sorry to say, it does nothing for me princess."

He didn't seem fazed at all by her comment, but he did cross his arms on his chest. She wasn't sure what he was suggesting by his body language. She became uneasy by this action. He shifted and moved over to her. She felt her body tense up, but she made no movement. Then when he met her, she prepared for him to try something. He leaned down, bringing his mouth to her ear. She shivered by the near contact as his warm breath touched her ear.

"Joke all you want woman. Just watch it. You don't have much time left," he sneered. Bulma's eyes went wide and she felt all the blood leave her face. Suddenly she blinked and when she focused again, she was in her room, laying half on her desk, while sitting in her chair. Her heart raced, and her body was covered in a cold sweat.

"I'm going crazy!" she told herself as she rubbed her arms together to try and warm her cold body. She stood up and began to move about, trying to warm the rest of her body. _'I don't like where this is going.' _

She thought about the events of the dream and all that had been revealed to her. '_Saiyan...prince...I don't understand any of this.'_

Her eyes glanced over to her laptop. It was sitting on her bed, and the lid was closed. An idea popped into her head. Research. What harm could a little research do? After all, it wasn't like she was convinced this was all true. Okay, now she was officially insane. Research? Yes, research. Crazy or not, that didn't stop her and she crawled over to the laptop on her bed. She opened the laptop, and propped it up on her lap as she sat cross legged, her back resting against her wall. She took in a deep breath, hoping that this would make her feel a little bit better.

When she was ready, she opened up a browser and began to try and research. Her mind ran blank at first. _'How do you spell Saiyan? S-a-y-a-n? S-i-a-n?' _She decided to try them all. Nothing popped up. She sighed, knowing that this was perhaps pointless. Until she noted something he had said. Then she punched in some words: Prince of all Sayan's. After the search, the web browser asked her if she meant: Prince of all Saiyan's. Her heart leaped. _'That works!' _

She clicked, and began to open a few pages. Then she dived into the research, making mental notes as she studied what she read.

_'A cloaked figure a few hundred people have talked about before their sudden deaths. Considered like the grim reaper, or angel of death. Not much is known about him, except that he is the leader of all other Saiyan demons,' _Bulma read as she finished one page. She closed that page and opened another, and began to read that as well. _'A Saiyan is a form of dream demon that lives within the minds of their victims. They feed off dreams, while the host sleeps. They eat dream by absorbing them through a "kiss". Some research in this field suggests that they have to eat through dreams to get to the soul, because that is usually the source demons are usually after,' _Bulma read. She closed that browser and sighed. "At least I know I am not the only crazy person in this world."

Her eyes stopped on the next page, her eyes widened with interest. It was a forum full of people, all talking about the same thing. Her eyes scanned the comments.

**MincHood:** My sister is recovering nicely thanks to all your help. The dream demon is dead. It wasn't that powerful to begin with I guess.

**Gero18:** That's a Namek-jin for you, they are very peaceful, and they almost always loose to the host. You're lucky she didn't have a Saiyan-jin or Ice-jin.

**FleruJ:** My sister was lost to a Saiyan. You don't want one of them. Dead within a week usually.

**Gero18:** FleurJ, you are very right. Sorry about your sister.

**MincHood:** That's too bad Fleur.

**TomBomb:** What's that difference between a Saiyan-jin, Ice-jin and Namek-jin???? **:(**

**Gero18:** They are different forms of demon. Namek-jin's are very peaceful, cursed into their life style if you will. They don't like to hurt people usually. Ice-jin and Saiyan-jin are very dangerous dream demons. They will devour your soul quickly and without a thought. Especially Ice-jin's. They can devour a soul in one go. They only reason we even know of their kind are mediums who can see into dreams.

**TomBomb:** You really know a lot Gero.

**Gero18:** My dad does a lot of research into the subject. He owns the website.

Bulma ended the thread and turned to the rest of the board, searching through for more information. She found a sticky thread that caught her attention.

_'The mark of an angel,' _Bulma read. _'That's what he said before.' _She clicked on it, and began to read.

**Gero18:** _Many people who have been chosen prey for dream demons have said that they have no power to move, making a demons assault very easy. Some victims have claimed to be visited by a mysterious being, and soon after they have the power to defend themselves better against the demons. It is up to the Prey to fight for their lives. Some believe this to be an angel, but we can never know for sure. _

Bulma closed her laptop lid and sighed as she laid back down on her bed and curled up into a ball. Her mind was racing a million miles all at once. There was so much. Too much. This couldn't be real. This was all just a bad dream. It wasn't real. Especially this angel bit, no one visited-

"Chiaotzu!" she cried, sitting up. It was the nurse from the hospital. He had talked about her dreams, and about fighting back in her dreams. He talked about that and touched her forehead, and then the pain stopped, and then she was free from the demons spell, so she couldn't be attacked by the demon. "He said that I was marked by an angel! Oh my Kami! This can't be happening!"

Bulma flew off her bed, nearly tripping and falling on her face. She was stunned for a moment as she stubbed her toe, but she ignored the throbbing pain and hurried to get her jacket, purse and shoes. She had to find that nurse.

**8 8 8**

**A/N: **Also for those interested, listen to Casada's song Dangerous. I think it fits pretty good for the fic. What do you all think? I hope the part with Bulma researching made sense. I have never written a scene like that before. Share what you think.

Also, still looking for a beta reader. Thanks.


	6. Awake

**A/N:** This chapter has been mostly written by my girl, Kayla. Thanks a bunch! Without your help, this chapter couldn't have been.

**Thanks to the following:**

**Racy Nucleoli:** I have been having the same problem with the stories I am watching myself. It seems to either take days, or they don't show up at all. So do not worry about reviewing. Thanks for enjoying the story so much. Please enjoy this chapter!

**Lolly:** Dream demons aren't picky with who they choose. There is a reason he picked Bulma, and it will become very clear soon. There is no _'she's special_' kind of thing. It will be very obvious when you find out what it is. Just let me say, Bulma is exactly what a dream demon wanted. And yes, there will be all the different kinds of demons in this plot. I think that is all I can spoil for now...so please, enjoy!

**Nintendocat: **Kayla has a lot of dreams just like this. She has had them since she was very young. And she uses them in all her writing. She wasn't able to use this one really, but she is glad that it is still being shared.

**Disclaimer:** Kayla and I do not own Dragonball Z. Akira Toriyama does. So please do not sue...because we are both broke. We're university students...so please, don' sue. That would just be cruel.

**Chapter 5**

She was finding that she hated being on pain killers, and all that came with it. Bulma was not yet aloud to drive her car, and she didn't want her parents to know that she was hunting down a hospital nurse. Especially because she was hunting down a nurse that she thought was an angel in disguise. So she had settled it. Bulma Brief's, the richest woman in the world, was taking public transit. She didn't mind driving the bus with Goku and Chi Chi, but when she was by herself, she felt silly. She just didn't need to take public transit. She wasn't the richest woman in the world for nothing.

She needed to get to the hospital thought. She needed to find Chiaotzu. She didn't know what she was going to say once she found him. Secretly hoping he knew why she was there. Another was that he was actually working that day. She hoped the small nurse was. She needed some answers.

The bus came to a stop, drawing her attention up to look to see where they had stopped. She was surprised that they were at her stop already. She was lucky that someone else had signalled the driver to make a stop. She had been miles away, and she would have missed this stop. She climbed off the bus, and found herself in front of the hospital. She hurried inside, and took a moment to remember what floor she had been on during her last visit. She took the time to study a floor map so she could figure out where she had been. Her eyes stopped on the second floor map. As she looked at the map, she noted that looked just about right. Turning to the stairs, she hurried up and began wandering down the hall to try and find the nurses' station. She stopped at the large desk, where a tall, built woman in doctor's scrubs was standing.

"Miss Brief's!" she gasped. "C-can I help you?"

"Yes, I was wondering if nurse Chiaotzu was working or not," Bulma explained. "He was very kind and helpful, and I just wanted to thank him."

"Are you sure it was Chiaotzu?" she questioned. "The name, are you sure it was Chiaotzu?"

Bulma raised her eye brow in surprise. "Yes. He said his name was Chiaotzu."

"Miss Brief's, I don't know what to tell you this, but there is nobody who works here whose name is Chiaotzu, and no male nurses on this floor," this doctor tried to explain.

"That's impossible," Bulma cried. "Ask my mother, she saw him too when he checked up on me before she left for the night."

"I don't doubt that you saw _someone_, but they don't work here. No one named Chiaotzu has _ever_ worked in this hospital."

**8 8 8 **

When Bulma got home late that afternoon she sighed heavily, a dark cloud was visible over her head. After that embarrassing visit to the hospital, she felt that she just needed a drink and a warm bath. Well, the drink was out of the question. Not with her still on her pain killers. And she didn't quite like the idea of a bath either. She'd have to wrap her bandages up in plastic so they couldn't get wet, and that was going to be more hassle than it was worth. And she wasn't quite ready to take the bandages off yet.

"Maybe some work in the lab will clear my mind," she told herself aloud. She removed her coat and opened up the closet in the hall, and pulled her coat onto the hanger. Closing the door, something caught her eye from the mirror on the door. Her body stiffened, and her eyes widened. She angled her head to the side and tried to make out what she was seeing. Her eyes followed the black mass, until her eyes made out the shape of the mass. She suddenly jumped away from the door, hitting the back wall, her head turning to look at the cloaked man. He was facing away, but after she hit the wall, the sound alerted him. He turned to face her.

_'Oh crap! Did I fall asleep on the bus?' _she questioned. Her eyes stayed on his form, and his eyes stayed on her. He sifted and made a move toward her. She didn't let him come any closer; she turned and ran instead.

Her heart raced as she passed the living room, and went into the kitchen, and from there, she ran into her lab. Punching the code into the panel, she gasped as she felt his presences behind her. The door opened and she stumbled in, quickly pressing the close button as she hurried in. She turned inside to face the door. She gave a sigh of relief, and turned to look at her surroundings. Nothing.

"Oh thank Kami," she breathed a sigh of relief. She tried to catch her breath. Something else caught her attention. Her eyes stopped on the door, where the black figure was standing, on her side of the door. She straightened herself up and stared at the figure. He stopped and was staring at her. She didn't dare to even try and think about whatever was going through his mind at that very moment.

"What did you do now?" he hissed, and followed with a growl. Impatiently waiting for her answer, he starting to pace around the lab.

"What do you mean, _'what did you do now?',"_ she yelled. "I fell asleep again, and as usual I'm confused as to what the hell is going on."

"Who gave you the information?" he rephrased. "Who told you about us?"

Something clicked in her mind. "Dream demons?" She saw him nod, the cloak and hood moved with his movement, so she was able to see this gesture. "Research. I did some research on the Internet. After the last time I saw you. You said you were a Saiyan-jin, and stuff...so I had a bit of a lead."

"Stupid human inventions," he mumbled to himself. "It's bad enough that angel marked you, but you just had to go and do some research too."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well for one, you can see me when you're awake now," he sneered. Her eyes went wide, making a smirk cross his lips. "Yes, you are awake."

Bulma felt herself become very weak in the knee's. That couldn't be good. She steadied herself, and took a seat on her desk chair. He crossed his arms across his chest, and he watched her as she tried to take it all in. Several moments of silence passed, until Bulma turned to look back up at him. "Why? Why is this all happening? Why me!?"

"I chose you," he stated.

"WHY!? Things were finally going right for me in my life! Why did you pick me?" she cried, standing from the seat, her eyes flaring as she screamed at him.

"You were the first human I saw that was dying," he stated, his voice as cool and calm as ever. "That's what demons look for, a human that is dying. And you were the first I came across."

"D-dying?" she stuttered, her legs gave way and she again fell into her chair. "That can't be...I'm not dying. I mean...I was, but I'm better now."

"WAS?" he shouted. "What do you mean you were?"

She felt tears fill up her eyes, and ran down her cheek. "I had breast cancer. Most women just get the lump removed...but my breasts were just filled with it, so they had to remove them both completely. The cancer is gone now."

"How long ago!" he demanded, stepping closer to her.

"The day before I first dreamt about you," she answered. She could sense that he suddenly went from angry, to enraged. She could feel the temperature in the room rise, and she could feel the demeanour of his body language go stiff. And then she could hear him mumbling inaudible words under his breath. She turned to look up at him. She used the palm of her hand to wipe away her drying tears. "I just got out of the hospital, and then you appeared. I thought the pain killer I was on was making me hallucinate."

He didn't seem to notice her words, as he was still busy thinking deeply to himself. Bulma just watched him for the longest time, waiting for him to snap out of it. Finally, he did, and turned to make eye contact with her. "I'm attached to you. Mentally. That's what dream demons do. They attach themselves to a dying person, and feed off the dreams, until they break through that mental barrier, until we get to your soul. Dreams...they are like a shield that protects your soul, because they are part of it."

"Explain to me everything that has happened so far. You can't just tell me all this in little bits. You have to explain this all to me," she requested. He turned to silence once again, but his gaze did not leave her. He stayed in his spot, his eyes still watching her ever so carefully. She did not let her gaze weaver, and she kept her eyes on him. She was determined to keep her eyes on him until he gave her the answers she was looking for. It took several more minutes, but then he broke his silence.

"I came to this plain of reality to look for a soul to devour. It's food for us. As I usually do, I landed in a hospital, a prime location for dying souls, and you were the first I came across. It was before your surgery I think. I just kind of, well, attached myself to you, just by touching your forehead," he started, and then tried to find the right words. "I started to stalk you in your dreams, stealing them, but then that angel marked you, making it harder for me to steal your dreams. And now, since you have done some research, you know you're not alone...it just kind of made a _'seeing is believing'_ kind of effect. It's rare, but some humans, who are affected by a demon, and then get real information about it, can see what is haunting them."

"So...are you unattached to me now then?"

He shook his head. "No. I am only attached to you while you dream. When you are awake, I just kind of go and do my own thing. I can't leave this world though."

Her eyes went wide. "You mean, you have always been around? Doing what! No one could see you? Oh, Kami! Did you watch me get undressed! Oh you pervert!" She leaped from her seat again, this time stepping closer to him. His anger too rose, and he went closer to her as well.

"I have no interest in watching an ugly human specimen as yourself! Especially one who is missing some parts," he growled.

Bulma's mouth dropped. Did he just go there? Yes. He did. How dare he say that about her breasts! "BASTARD!" she screamed, getting ready to push him out, hopefully out of the lab. That was going way too far. How dare he talk about her like that. It was bad enough her breasts, her best feature had been removed just so she could live, but now he had to rub it in. She extended her arm, and readied to slap him hard across the face. She swung her arm, but no contact was felt. She blinked a few times, not sure if she had just witnessed what she thought she had just witnessed. She moved her hands back again, making contact with where his face should have been. Nothing. She had gone right through him. "Y-you are like a ghost..."

"Good thing to," he replied. "If you could have slapped me, and did slap me I would have snapped your neck so quickly you wouldn't have known it happened."

"Oh, go to hell!" she screamed.

"I have a summer home, there, its quiet pleasant too," she knew he was smiling sickeningly under that hood of his. How she hated him.

"Good! Go there and bother someone else," she hissed.

"I can't. I am attached to you. And attached I will stay until your soul is mine. Its how this whole thing works," he stated.

She rolled her eyes. "Fantastic. I am cursed to be stuck with an annoying bratty appalling princess for the rest of my days."

"Yes, because we ugly people have to stick together, right?"

Before she could understand what he meant by that, his hands reached up to his cloak's hood, and pulled it back. She had to compose herself so she wouldn't fall over in shock. As he pulled back the hood, his thick hair laid flat until the whole hood was pulled back, and from there it took on its own life and stood up on end, much like a flame burning freely. His face was completely visible now. She could only see his lips from time to time, usually right before he gave her the _kiss._ Now, everything was clear to her. She did say ugly? Far from it. Handsome. Devilishly handsome. She supposed that when she had told her mother about this dream man, and when her mom had said dark and handsome she wasn't kidding. His thick dark eyebrows seemed to be down in a scowl that didn't look like it was ever going to leave, but that didn't make him look bad. It added something to him in fact. A flare, that was attractive. And his eyes. They pierced her just like she had always thought they would when he was angry. They were just as frightening, but again, they were deep, black and deeper than any canyon you would ever find on earth. And that smirk. She could tell very well from that smirk, he knew exactly what was going on in her head at that moment. He was a very handsome man, and he knew it.

She did her best to recover. "We usually do, but you're in a league all by yourself. Maybe if you jump off a cliff you'll save yourself some grief."

He laughed. It stunned her. He was laughing at her. It made her whole body go red with anger. And as he continued to laugh at her, he turned away from her, and headed back toward the door. He was still laughing as he walked through the door, and left to some unknown place. She could still hear him laughing several minutes later.

**8 8 8 **

**A/N:** Thanks again for reading. And an extra thank you to Kayla for helping me write this chapter. Exam Monday morning...I hope it will be over soon. And I hope you will enjoy what is to come. I am very excited about the next chapter. Don't forget to leave me some feedback!


	7. Protection

**A/N:** New chapter! Hurray! Exams are over and done with. Thank you so much for all the awesome feedback. This fanfic wouldn't be without all the support. I have lot of people watching this story, and over 1000 hits! That really makes me feel awesome. Thanks to everyone that has been reading. I hope you are enjoying it so far.

**Thanks to the following:**

**Racy Nucleoli:** Yup! Now Bulma has to deal with them while she's awake too. How fun! I had a lot of fun writing the argument scene. Here's the new chapter, so please enjoy!

**Darkangl28:** Yes, the question is, who is the angel....hmmmm, I wonder. Please enjoy this chapter.

**Lolly:** Well, I think you'll have your answer about the demons in this chapter. Anyway, because she is no longer dying, it is still possible to get her soul, it just takes a lot longer. The dream barrier becomes tougher, but not impossible to get through. What I mean by this happened, is by my girlfriends dream. This whole story is just based off a dream. Dream demons(to our knowledge) do not exist. This is just a dream she had.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Dragonball Z, Akira Toriyama does. I am just a broke University student, who currently can't afford a birthday present for his room mate. So please don't sue.

**Chapter 6**

For the rest of the day, she didn't see the demon; much to her relief. She stayed in her lab for the rest of the afternoon, and late into the evening. Her mother had come by to bring her some dinner, but she didn't touch most of it; instead she spent her time studying different invention plans she had made for several projects. That did little to ease her mind, which was completely somewhere else. It was getting late, and she was getting tired, and she didn't want to go to sleep. There was no doubt in her mind that the moment she went to sleep; he would appear. She didn't want that. She didn't want to see him.

And she knew that she needed some sleep. Even if the cancer was gone, her body was still recovering. It needed sleep to help her naturally recover from her sickness. It was the natural order of things. That was why doctor's always told you to rest when they were sick. It was what people needed when they were ill. So that was it, there was no fighting it. She needed to go to sleep. She was sure that she would indeed see him there, but that couldn't be helped at the moment. She just had to suck it up, and get the sleep her body needed so badly. It was settled then. She was going to go to sleep. Standing from her work station, she hurried to get her balance from her sore bottom, and stiff legs. Once she felt the feeling return, she left her lab, and began to go up the stairs to her room. She passed her parents, who were watching the evening news. She wished them a good night as she passed.

"Sleep well honey," Bunny wished her daughter.

"Take it easy, you don't seem yourself," her father, Trunks, urged.

She nodded her head in agreement, and left her parents to enjoy the rest of their evening news show. She smiled, knowing that her father knew there was a difference in his daughter. She loved her mother, but Bunny failed to see the big picture most of the time. At least her father noticed the change. It was exactly what she needed at this point. She needed to know that she wasn't completely alone in all this. At least she could turn to her dad if she needed to. She hoped she wouldn't have to go that far.

Opening her bedroom door, she was glad to find that her room was empty. No Saiyan Prince there to annoy her. For the moment at least. Undressing, she dropped her dirty clothes to the floor, before heading over to the bed, and lifting up one of her pillows, where she pulled out a set of pyjamas. She unfolded them, and began to dress. She had just slipped on the bottoms, when she noticed something by her door. Her eyes stopped in that direction and it took her a moment to realize that the demon was standing there, staring at her in front of the door he had just walked through. She quickly pulled her arms up around her, covering her chest.

"Oh, I knew it," Bulma cried. "You do watch me while I'm dressing!"

He did not seem amused, and instead just folded his arms across his chest, annoyed with her as usual it seemed.

"Oh please. As I have stated before, I do not want to see you naked. Besides, you're covered."

"I am not covered! My hands are the only thing covering my..." Bulma trailed off; as she realized that he was in fact correct. She had her pyjama pants on, and she wasn't asleep, she was awake which meant that she was currently breast-less, making her, in fact, not exposing herself. "All right, so I am not exposing myself at the moment. Sorry."

He didn't seem to take her apology seriously, nor did he seem to actually care. "I take it your getting ready to go to sleep."

"Yes, I am. I'm tired, and I need my rest," Bulma replied, quickly putting on her night shirt, and took a seat on her bed. "And please, just let me have one night without you invading my dreams, I am already loosing enough sleep as it is."

"I will not, and I can't. When you go to sleep I am automatically pulled into your dreams. When you go to sleep, I will be there, somewhere in your dream," he exclaimed.

"Then just stay away from me," she shot back, pulling back her covers from her bed, and positioned herself under them. She was tired enough as it was, and she just wanted one night of a _normal_ sleep cycle. She pulled the covers over her, and found a comfortable position, before she pulled on the night table lamp string to turn it off. The room went into complete darkness, and she relaxed as she readied herself for a night of well deserved sleep.

**8 8 8 **

He was there. Just as he said he would be. That didn't please her in the least. She didn't want that at all. She just wanted to have a normal dream. Not with him around. After several moments however; he wandered off on his own. A smile crossed her lips. He had listened. He actually was going off to do his own thing, and he was leaving her alone. She made a mental note to remember and thank him for that in the morning.

Settling into her area, Bulma began to wander around her dream. It was misty, and it wasn't her house at all. As she wandered around, the mist was fading, and her surroundings became clearer. It was a large, beautiful garden, full of red blossoms. It became clear where she was. It was her grandmother's house, a place she had spent the better half of her childhood. She stayed there for whole summers, playing in this very garden. It had been forever since she had thought about this place. Not since her grandmother's death when she was ten years old. Over fourteen-years ago. How the years had flown by.

She wandered to a tall bunch of the red blossoms, and bent down as she brought a bud to her nose. She took in a deep breath, trying to take in the sweet smell. A disappointed frown fell on her lips as she realized that there was no smell. Bulma couldn't remember what the blossoms had smelt like in real life. It was too long ago. Almost half her life.

Her thoughts were interrupted, by the sound of someone approaching. She groaned out loud, knowing that it had to be the Saiyan-jin, who wouldn't keep away for too long. So much for having one night away from the annoying prince.

_'Probably trying to get another dream through that damn kiss,'_ she told herself. Standing up, she readied herself with another argument with the prince, but when she turned she was greeted with two cloaked figures. She knew it couldn't have been her regular demon. These two were too tall. Giants even, especially one that looked to be built wide like a gorilla. Her heart raced inside her chest as she looked at them, not knowing for sure if this was a good thing or not. No, this wasn't a good thing. There were now two more of these things. And there was only one thing left she could think to do.

Run.

Her mind screamed this at her over and over again, trying to help her to get free, but she felt it was doing nothing. As she ran, she could feel their presences right on her ass. And then as she thought to call out for help, one of them grabbed hold of her, yanking her back into their strong, dangerous arms.

"Get your hands off me!" she screamed, throwing her legs in all possible directions, trying to fight her way free. That did nothing, and it didn't help that the other cloaked man present, had rounded out in front of her. She didn't like where this was going to go. She liked it even less when he took hold of her shoulders, and looked her right in the eyes.

His hood didn't cover much of his face at all, and she was able to see it more clearly. He looked a few years older than her. What frightened her more was that he had the same black eyes as the prince. They were not as deep as his, but they were still just as dead looking.

"Would you just stop her already," the man who held her demanded the one in front of her.

"I'm trying, but she isn't getting hypnotized. I'm looking her straight in the eye," he explained. "Nappa, you try."

Without another word, they released Bulma, but only for a moment, as the two men traded places. She used her one moment free, to fight harder, trying to throw a punch their way. That failed as Nappa, took hold of her wrist, and brought her into a close glare. Their eyes were very close, and their noses were touching. Bulma made a motion, and tried to kick him hard. She got his upper thigh, which seemed to just annoy him.

"No, its not working," Nappa, complained. "It's like she's immune to the spell. Or she's been marked by an angel. What do you think Raditz?"

"Well, that could explain why his highness is taking so long," Raditz answered. He moved beside Nappa, and stared at Bulma for the longest time. He studied her, as did Nappa. Bulma was still fighting, but these two brutes were a lot stronger than they looked. "In any case, let's finish her off, and get him out of here."

"All right, I'll do the honours then," Nappa answered, and began to bring her toward him. Bulma's whole body sudden froze. She knew what he was talking about. He was going to take a dream, and take her soul.

"Drop her!"

Bulma thought that her body had been stiff. She had that wrong, because Nappa's body went even stiffer, tightening his grip on her arms, making her cry out in pain. Nappa suddenly dropped her, making her fall onto the grass in a heap. She didn't look up, but she could hear more footsteps coming toward there gathering spot. She could see the two men part, and then roughly Bulma was lifted back up. She winced as they held her arm in the same spot where Nappa had moments earlier bruised.

"How dare you," she heard the voice shout again. "Her dreams and her soul are both mine. You don't dare touch what is mine."

Bulma managed to open her eyes enough to be able to tell that this was actually, her original demon, who was defending her. A glance in Nappa and Raditiz direction told her, that they were very fearful of this man. They looked as if they were about to wet themselves.

"W-we're sorry, we thought something had happened to you. You are always back within four days. Its been a little over a full week," Nappa pleaded.

"You assumed wrong," he screamed. He brought Bulma closer to him, placing an arm around her, forcing her up against his body. "I have just been taking my time, messing around with her. Its been fun, but she's almost empty now."

Raditiz and Nappa, still looked very scared, but they didn't look very convinced. She could tell that this demon realized this, as he repositioned her in his arms, forcing her to face him.

"I'm in full control," he sneered at the two men. "Observe."

In a swift motion, he brought Bulma up to meet his lips. And as always, she felt the burning pain as he started his extraction of her current dream. She could feel her body becoming weaker, weaker, and weaker, until her eyes lids closed, and everything went black around her.

For the moment that was. They opened again, and Bulma could feel herself laying flat on her back. In her bed no doubt. She rolled over, reaching for the lamp string, pulling it, lighting up the entire room. The demon was standing at her bedside, looking at her as he seemed lost in his thoughts. She sat up, which seemed to catch his attention. His eyes stopped on her. Just as that morning, his hood was removed, so she could see his features very clearly. She was only sitting up for a moment, when her own back seemed to give away, and she fell back down on her mattress.

"Careful," he stated. "Your muscles are probably going to be unusable for a few more hours."

Bulma tried to move away, so she wouldn't be able to face him, but that wasn't the case at all. She was now frozen into that position; none of her muscles were reacting to her commands at all. So instead, she closed her eyes, so she wouldn't have to look at this monster.

"You should be thanking me," he growled. "If they had both taken a dream, you would be dead. You heard them; they wanted me back, because I have never been away for so long. I am a leader you know."

"Oh, and you taking one of my dreams is just so much better," she tried to keep her volume under control, so her parents wouldn't catch her yelling at air when they checked up on her. "You really think you're so damn special don't you princess."

"Vegeta," he stated.

Her eyes flew up, and she met his gaze. He was still watching her carefully. "W-what did you say?"

"Prince Vegeta," he stated. "My name. We've known each other long enough, and you know a lot about me as it is, you might as well know my name."

Bulma was stunned. All this time, and he had actually told her his name, when she hadn't ever asked him that before. She had asked him who he was, but he told her about what he was instead. He never seemed willing to give up his name.

"Vegeta," she repeated, as if testing to see how it sounded from her own lips. He just nodded, his eyes staying locked with hers. Not another word was spoken that night. She didn't fall asleep again, and he didn't leave. He just stood by her bed and kept an eye on her, as if silently protecting her.

**8 8 8**

**A/N:** That's it for now. Except chapter 7 up by Thursday! I am just editing it as we speak! You will all love the next chapter. Kayla just loves it!


	8. Stolen Kiss

**A/N:** Okay, I lied. I am updating before hand...why. Well because I have too much time free at the moment. I may not update for another week after this. I have to get some stuff done before the march break, and do a bunch of stuff during march break. Getting some stuff done for a convention I am going to. So sorry. If you want something to do while your waiting, check out Kayla's art and writing page. Http:// kiaira-chan. Deviantart. Com You have to remove the spaces of course. Enjoy!

**Thanks to the following:**

**Lolly:** It was just completely, 'don't touch my food' moment. Though I think it will be a jealous moment in later chapters.

**Darkangl28:** Well, I updated quicker...yeah. I write to much. I should be studying. Bad student, bad!

**Racy Nucleoli:** You got that right. Lets face facts. Vegeta loves a woman she isn't scared to fight back. And that is exactly what Bulma is doing. Though I doubt he would ever admit that. Counting the Prologue and the Epilogue, the story will be 17 chapters in total. I may combine a few of them, I am sure sure, 17 for sure though. Enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball Z. Akira Toriyama does. I am just a broke University student who can't afford to buy meat at the moment, which also means I can't afford a meat substitute...March Break, please hurry! Oh...and don't sue.

**Chapter 7**

Her parents decided that they needed to check up on Bulma, early that morning, and they had found her in the state she had been in the night before. Still wide awake, and her muscles were so stiff and sore that she couldn't move. Very concerned for their daughter, they decided that it would be best to take her to the hospital. It was a day later now, and Bulma found that her muscles were feeling much better now. She still couldn't move much, but she was able to roll around and sit up for a little bit without any sharp pain.

Vegeta was nearby, wandering down the halls every so often, while other times, he was sitting near the window, just looking out. Now that she could see him outside her dreams, she had realized that he was a man that could appreciate a good view. He seemed to always be checking things out, studying the world around him. As if perhaps he didn't get to see this world that often. He had said _this plain of reality_ to her before, so she assumed that meant that he lived in another world all together. She didn't dare ask him. They hadn't spoken a word to the other since the attack from Raditz and Nappa.

It wasn't until Chi Chi and Goku came to visit her, that she actually gave anything her full attention. Chi Chi carefully helped her reposition the bed, so it was sitting up, so she could sit up easily. She thanked her two friends.

"Have they done any tests or anything yet?" Goku asked, once they were settled in for their visit.

Bulma shook her head. "No, not yet. They want my system to be completely drug free from the pain killers before they try anything else. They think it was another allergic reaction."

"These doctor's know nothing," Chi Chi cried."You know it wasn't a reaction."

"Yes, I know that it wasn't," Bulma sighed. "I don't know what else it could be though." It was half a lie. She knew it had to do with the demons and her soul, but she didn't know why it was affecting her body like this. And telling her friends this was a one way ticket to the nut house.

"So, are they going to test you for anything at all?"

"Later today they said," Bulma answered.

"Oh, well, please get better soon," Chi Chi prayed, taking her friends hand in hers, grasping it tightly between her hands. Bulma smiled, and brought her free arm around her friend, embracing her the best she could.

"Don't fret Chi Chi," Bulma assured. "I'm not going anywhere. I didn't come this far just to lose to a muscle cramp."

"That's the ticket," Goku cheered, taking his fiancé's hand, and placing another free hand around Bulma.

"Excuse me, Miss Brief's?" a nurse's voice came from the room entrance. "I'm afraid, the doctor said your friends have to leave, he wants you to rest up before the tests later."

"Hey! We just got here!" Chi Chi cried.

"Calm down Chi," Goku tried to get her to settle down. "We'll come back."

Bulma sent her upset friend a smile. "That's right, come back after its all over. I'll be walking by then I am sure."

Chi Chi frowned. "If you say so."

They said their good-byes and that left Bulma alone, rolling over to try and rest before the tests. Vegeta, who had been sitting by himself and had been staring out the window, turned back to look at her. It took her a few moments, to realize this, but when she did, her eyes stopped on his form.

"This is a lot more than just muscle cramps, and you know it," he commented.

She nodded. "I didn't want to worry them. They're my best friends. I don't want to make them worry; they have enough on their minds. They're getting married in a few weeks."

"A strange human custom. I don't understand any of them," he mumbled.

"Marriage? What isn't there to understand?" she questioned. "You spend time with someone, get to know them, respect them, protect them, and fall in love. And if you love someone enough, you may choose to spend the rest of your lives together. Maybe have a family together, grow old together," Bulma explained. She could tell by the look on his face that he didn't understand any of what she was saying."Okay...what don't you understand?"

"Any of that. Love? What the heck is that? And why would two people actually choose to be stuck with someone for the rest of their lives. Pointless. Respect? You earn respect by striking fear into those who pose a threat to you. Protect? You don't ever protect anyone other than yourself. Humans and their belief's and customs. They're so stupid," he explained.

"Love isn't stupid. Not if you find it with the right person," she told him."How do Saiyan-jins continue their blood-lines? Are you asexual?" He stared blankly, apparently at her last comment. "Um...do you reproduce on your own?"

"No! You find a female demon who is both strong physically and mentally, and you impregnate her. She takes care of the child until they turn five, then we take our offspring and raise them to be a great demon," he explained.

"Do you take care of the mother and child until then? Do the mothers stay in their child's life?" she asked, both intrigued and surprised by the news.

"No, the mother is meant to raise them until they are strong enough to get their own dreams. Males take them, and the mother goes off, and probably gets pregnant to another," he explained. "If the child doesn't make it, and she can't take care of it, then they were both too weak."

The news stunned Bulma, and it actually hurt him to say that about anyone. She supposed that both their worlds were really different after all. They reproduced for the sake of reproducing, and humans, they at least tried to reproduce because two people loved each other and wanted to raise a family together. She wanted that. She supposed with how things were going for her, that probably wouldn't be for a while, if not, ever.

"Is that what you want?" he questioned. "Some useless idiot to take care of you while you take care of some snivelling baby?"

"That _is_ what I want. I want to be with someone I truly love. Someone I would be willing to die for, have him by my side, and to be by his side through all the good and the bad. Love isn't just this lovely dove crap! Love is about being with someone through everything and never leaving their side. Especially when you need them to be there. They will be there for you when you are told you are going to die. They will keep you strong and happy, even in your final minutes," Bulma explained.

His face was emotionless. It was even free from his smirk. It just seemed to actually make him think about it in deeper detail. Something she had said seemed to make him think about it more seriously. "The man who left you when you got sick. Were you supposed to marry him?"

Bulma was surprised by his mention of Yamcha, but she answered him. "We were only just talking about it, but I thought that we seriously would. We were together for eight years. He risked his life for me so many times before. He even pushed me out of the way of a car and got hit himself."

"Idiot."

"To some it may seem that way, but for me, it was the sweetest gesture anyone could ever do," Bulma sighed, remembering the feeling she had when that had happened. "He always said that he loved me, but I never believed him, until he nearly died for me."

That seemed to surprise the Saiyan prince as well, which amused Bulma a great deal. He turned away, and faced back to the window, where he seemed to return viewing the world outside. The moment the silence returned to them, the nurse from before returned to the hospital room, with a stretcher for Bulma. Another nurse followed in, ready to help move Bulma.

"We're ready for your tests Miss Brief's," she greeted her. Bulma glanced one last time at Vegeta before she turned to look back at the nurses.

"All right, I'm ready."

**8 8 8 **

Bulma had fallen asleep on her way back from her tests. It was late, and the tests had gone on for the rest of the day, and into the evening, and now night. She would have forgotten about Vegeta completely because she was enjoying her nap so peacefully, until he sat down next to her, and poked her to get her attention. Even in her dream she was sleeping. Though she didn't seem to mind Vegeta's awakening. He could have kicked her or anything, but he was pretty gentle with his poke. At least, to what she would have expected from him.

"How did the tests go?"he asked.

She sat up; rubbing her eyes of the sleep she could feel in them. There was none, which she expected since this was a dream.

"Alright, I don't know the results yet. I imagine they are all negative," she sighed.

"Of course they are negative, you're having a demon sucking your soul out slowly," he answered.

A smile formed on her lips, and she began to laugh. He didn't seem to understand why that was so amusing to her. "No, no, when I mean negative, when tests come back negative, the tests are clean. They can't find anything, so they call them negative."

"Humans are stupid," he replied. "Your instruments won't be able to even detect this kind of sickness. Demon deaths are so unpredictable. Your little human medicine won't be able to save you. You'll be dead soon enough. Doesn't matter what these test results are."

Her eyes went wide at his comment, and she felt dread fill up inside her. Did he actually mean what he said? Dead? No matter how it was said, it just didn't seem real to her. She couldn't die. She was only twenty-four. She had barely begun living. She just survived cancer. She couldn't die from a demon that was invading her dreams. Though she didn't know what she was supposed to do. How do you fight demons? They didn't have chemotherapy for that, and they didn't have a surgery to remove them. So, was that it? She was going to die.

Bulma stood from her spot on the grass, taking in a deep breath, and then sighed. Vegeta watched her, confused as to what was going on with her now.

"Woman," he called.

Nothing.

She began to walk away, lost in her own thoughts. She didn't even notice an annoyed Prince who stood from his spot on the grass, and began to follow her.

"Woman," he called again, a bit louder now.

Bulma didn't listen to him, her thoughts were still on the subject of her possible inevitable death. A subject which was very possibly shaking her to the brim.

"Woman!" Vegeta finally screamed, losing his patients with her. He hurried in front of her, the grasped her by the shoulders, and brought her forward, pressing his mouth against hers.

_'Just let him take it Bulma, you're never going to win this battle,'_ she thought to herself. She waited for him to just get it over with, but she was surprised that she didn't feel like that usual sucking sensation, or her dream being taken. In fact, she didn't feel it at all.

She just felt him.

His lips.

On hers.

Her body stiffen when his lips moved across hers. That must have been him preparing her mouth for the dream extraction. Yet, that didn't feel right either. They were just brushing across her lips. Just like...just like...

_'A kiss,'_ she thought, her eyes going wide when she realized this. His grip on her shoulders wasn't harsh, but gentle, just enough force to keep her in her place, but it wasn't forced. She could break free at any moment if she wanted.

But she didn't.

Instead, she closed her eyes and leaned into him, pressing her lips back onto his. It seemed that the moment she did this, what she thought was just suppose to be a seemingly innocent stolen kiss, turned into something else. His lips were flushed and hot against hers, sending a chilling tingle up her entire body. His released her shoulders, to only have them move under her arms and around her back, pulling her so she was pressed against his body. She on the other hand, now had her shoulders free. So she moved her hands up to his shoulders, and slowly let them snake around his neck. It seemed that this movement had either frightened him, or surprised him; she wasn't sure. Whatever it had done, it made snap out of it, and pull away.

Both were fighting to catch their breath, and the other didn't seem like they were going to be capable of doing that anytime soon. Bulma was just left confused. It wasn't that he had kissed her. Like actually kissed, her, but it was more along the lines that not only had she enjoyed such contact with him, but furthermore, that she had returned it back. She tried to search his eyes, to see whatever was going on inside that head of his. As always, his ebony pools were far too deep for her to reach inside. He finally took in a deep breath, before turning away from her.

"Don't ignore me ever again. That was just a warning," he stated, his usual frown was planted on his lips, and his arms were crossed over his chest. His defences were up, which meant she wasn't going to be able to question him on what he meant by that threat. That made no sense to her at all.

Sure, he could have devoured her dream at any point in time in that moment, but he didn't have to kiss her with so much...desire. He could have just pecked her on the lips to get his point across, but he hadn't done that. He had been so intimate with her. Almost Bipolar like. He had just told her moments earlier that he was going to kill her, and then he kissed her with so much passion. What was up with this guy?

"Maybe I wouldn't ignore you if you weren't so annoying?" she finally recovered enough to shoot back at him.

"Can't be any worse than being stuck with you," he replied, his trade mark smirk was present. It just pissed her off further, which made her turn away from him, and take in a deep breath.

"Then we agree, the other is just as annoying," she stated. She sighed, and readied herself to walk away. She had only gotten a step further when Vegeta stopped her, taking her hand in his. She froze for a moment, but finally found the courage to turn back and face him.

"Bulma, I don't-"

He was cut off, and the world around her seemed to begin to fade. Bulma blinked, and she was no longer in her dream. She was in the hospital bed, staring at the ceiling. "Vegeta," she called out through the darkness. He didn't answer. Her eyes widened an she sat up. "Vegeta," she called out again.

"Just rest," she heard a male voice say, though the moment she heard the voice she knew it wasn't Vegeta's voice. It did sound like a voice she knew though.

"Chiaotzu!" she was surprised to see the little nurse, standing by her bedside, his hand on hers. A tiny little smile was present on his lips. Bulma didn't understand what was going on. As her eyes adjusted to the dark around her, she searched the room for Vegeta. He wasn't anywhere in sight. Bulma began to shake she realized that he wasn't in the room. "Where is he?"

"The demon?" Chiaotzu questioned. He removed his hand from Bulma's and placed a hand on his face as he thought to himself.

"Yes, the demon, where is he?" Bulma demanded.

"I sealed him away," he replied coolly. "He was getting too comfortable with you. So I just sealed him away in your mind until he fades away. He may bother you while you're asleep though, but it shouldn't be a problem as long as he doesn't take a dream." Chiaotzu watched Bulma who seemed to be trying to process what is going on now, surprised that he seemed to know that she knew everything.

"You are the angel, who marked me, aren't you?"

He nodded. "I'm more than just that. I'm your guardian angel, but this will be the last time I can save you. As a human, you have to make your own choices in life. I saved you from seeing him while awake, and I saved you from the hypnotizing spell before, but now you must go and finish this yourself."

"I don't understand..."

"He's broken down your dream barrier too much. You only have two dream layers left. At least, until it heals and builds up again," he explained.

Bulma's heart skipped a beat. "W-what does that mean?"

"Bulma, if he gets past those two layers, just two more dreams, you'll die."

8 8 8

**A/N:** Dun Dun Da! On the suspense! I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. I know I did. All I can say is, Vegeta is going to be pissed when she goes to sleep next. I wonder what is going to happen between them now....hmmmm


	9. Sleeping Pills

**A/N:** I meant to update by Sunday, but I have been really busy. Kayla and I have been helping her grandmother non-stop move into her new apartment, so I was behind on a chapter. And then after that, there was no Internet at her new apartment. Small town...so yeah. We had fun anyway.

Also, for those who read Just Another Morning, the one-shot she posted Friday, she would like to say thank you. She had a blast writing it. Thanks all!

Also! I did a lot of editing to all the past chapters. Yeah, I do need a Beta reader. Anyone?

**Thanks to the following:**

**Katieghost: **Don't you worry, I understand all about school, I have been rather busy myself. I am glad you have continued to read it though. It makes me feel great to know your still interested. This is the fastest I have EVER ever update ANYTHING! I'm surprising myself. Usually, its an update once a month and nothing more. I am excited. Lots of talking about love. Believe me, the discussion is going to tie in completely with the final chapters. Its gonna be great I think!

**Suseh: **Thank you very much. I have taken the time to read one of your Harry Potter fics, I enjoyed it very much. Please enjoy this update.

**Darkangl28: **I feel sorry for Bulma too, but I think she has a real advantage over him now. You'll see what I mean in chapters to come.

**Lolly: ** Yes! There will be more demons looking for him. I have completely been building up for them to show up. Thanks for always supporting this fic. Pleas enjoy this update.

**Racy Nucleoli: **UPDATE! Hurray! Hmmm, I am surprised at how many people think that Bulma's gonna die. Hey she might, or she might not. I'm not telling, but I will say this, I am not imposed to killing characters off. Enjoy this update!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball Z. Akira Toriyama does. So please do not sue. I can barely afford anything as it is. So don't sue. Just enjoy.

**Chapter 8**

Night had been sleepless. She had tried endlessly to go back to sleep. That was the curse of actually trying to sleep, instead of relaxing yourself into a sleep. You just couldn't do that. As you tried to force yourself into sleep you just stressed yourself out, making sleep impossible. That was what it had been like for Bulma.

Chiaotzu had come and gone, and she had been left alone. No Vegeta and no other nurses had come to check up on her. It was just her, struggling to go back to sleep to see if Vegeta was alright. The angel had told her that he was stuck in her mind even while she was awake. He always was around, just doing his own thing. What would that be like for him? If the angel did that to stop him, then she imagined it was not something that he would enjoy.

Even now as her doctor, Dr. Tasaki was interviewing her, asking her several questions about how she felt about her life at the moment, and all that has happened over the last year, she wasn't completely there. Her mind was elsewhere. It was on her dreams, her health, her guardian angel, and the Saiyan Prince. She couldn't help but wonder about everything as a whole. All the connections, and all feelings they brought with them.

"Miss Brief's are you listening to me at all?" Doctor Tasaki questioned. He didn't seem to happy by the expression on his face. He looked rather annoyed with her ignoring him.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Bulma cried, sitting up straight realizing that she had been caught ignoring him.

"Counselling, I was suggesting that you go into counselling," he repeated. "Nothing serious; just someone to talk to about all these mixed feelings."

"I don't need counselling. They're just dreams," Bulma explained, jumping up from her sitting position.

"I've already talked to your parents about this, and they have agreed. I have recommended you to a doctor friend of mine. He specializes in dream related problems."

"Doctor's specialize in dreams? Seems kind of pointless," Bulma moaned.

"There are. You see, people's dreams have a much deeper meaning to them. In our dreams we sometimes replay horrible events that happened to us that we don't remember ever happening. They are the gateway to these problems and memories. This doctor can help you unlock them," he explained.

"I am not going to a shrink!"

"Just go to one session, if you feel it isn't working, then you don't have to go," he shot back. "Doctor's orders. Its that, or you get to stay here for another week of very intensive resting."

Bulma moaned. She had lost this battle to the older and possibly cleverer man. "Fine. One meeting."

"Great, then go back to your room and get ready to leave. I'll phone your parents with all the information you need about him. Your friends should be waiting for you," he exclaimed with a smile.

She said nothing else, and simply left the small office, and returned back to her hospital room. When she returned to the room, a smile did appear on her face at the sight of Chi Chi and Goku. Chi Chi was carefully packing her overnight back, and had left out some real clothes for her to wear instead of the hospital gown. When she entered, Goku was the first to notice her. He turned with a smile and ran to her side, lifting her up in the air. Bulma cried out surprised by this gesture. She had known this young man almost her entire life, but she still was never use to when he did this to her.

"Careful Goku," Chi Chi cried, hurrying to his side, motioning for him to put her down. Goku stopped immediately, and placed his friend down. Bulma chuckled and couldn't help but grin.

"Its fine Chi, it wouldn't be a good day without Goku lifting you up, hugging, or spinning you around," Bulma smiled. "It has been the best part of my day big guy." She playfully poked Goku in the stomach, winking at her friend in the process.

"That's good, because you'll be seeing a lot more of him," Chi Chi replied, turning back to finish packing up her bag. "Both your parents had an emergency at Capsule Corporation over in South-East City. So you'll be staying with us for the weekend."

"Alright, vacation!" Bulma cheered. "Better than any tropical vacation."

"Let's get ready then. We don't want to miss the bus." Chi Chi ordered.

**8 8 8**

Bulma did not sleep that night either. It annoyed her. Not only did she want to check up on Vegeta, but she was so tired. She just wanted to take a nap, but that didn't seem like it was going to happen anytime soon. By the next morning, she was so tired that she would have been willing to drug herself into a sleep. She climbed out of bed and let herself take a cold shower to help wake herself up. It seemed to help for the moment, and that was all that mattered to her. When she entered the kitchen, breakfast was on the table, hot and waiting for her. Goku was munching down on his breakfast hungrily, but Chi Chi was nowhere in sight. Bulma took a seat next to Goku and looked up at him.

"Where's Chi?" she asked.

"She got called into work for the morning. Someone called in sick. How are you feeling?" Goku spoke.

"Tired. I tossed and turned all last night. The same with the night before that," Bulma sighed.

"Something on your mind?"

Bulma nodded. "Yeah. A lot of things."

"Want to talk about it?" Goku asked.

"Only if you promise to not tell Chi Chi. She'll over react, and I don't want to worry her," Bulma explained. "Promise?"

Goku nodded. "My lips are sealed."

"You remember that man I was dreaming about?"

"Yes, what about him? Are you still seeing him."

"Yes, but it has gotten worse. He's real," Bulma explained. "He said something to me, and I ended up researching what he said, and I found a whole bunch of websites that refer to him and others like him. I'm not jut imagining him, he's real," she started, but halfway through she seemed to begin to scream and shout as she explained this to him. "He's a dream demon, and they attack people who are dying. I happen to just be the one he chose. And what is even worse, is that I was seeing him outside my dreams. Now he's sealed away, and I can't sleep anymore!"

Goku blinked.

He stared.

He was silent.

"I know how it sounds, but you know me, I don't believe in ghosts or monsters. I wouldn't make this up if it wasn't happening to me Goku!"

"I know that Bulma, but you have to see this from my point of view. How this sounds to me. It sounds like something an insane person would say."

Bulma could feel her eyes begin to water and tear up. It wasn't because her friend didn't believe her. It was because she _knew_ it was unbelievable. Bulma began to shake as she wrapped her arms around herself. Her whole body was shaking in fits of shivers, and it didn't seem like it was going to stop at any point in time yet.

"What do you mean by he was sealed away?"

Bulma's eyes met her friends, a smile crossing her lips. "Well, I have a guardian angel who is looking out for me. His name is Chiaotzu, and he just kind of marked me, so that this demon couldn't use this hypnotizing spell on me, and Chiaotzu appeared to me again two days ago, where he sealed this demon away in my mind. That's why I am trying to see it for myself. I need to see him sealed away for myself."

Goku blinked a few times, making Bulma look down in her lap, ashamed that she had told him this. Surely he must have thought that his best friend had completely fallen off her rocker. Maybe she had. She didn't know for sure. What she know is that she did believe this was happening. Like her friend had said earlier, she didn't believe in the supernatural, but now she was experiencing it. She had hoped that science would explain it, but even now as she was telling him this, she couldn't think of anything else that could explain it. A hand touched her shoulder, making her look up at Goku who was smiling at her.

"I can't say I believe you, but I know you would never lie," Goku explained. "If I...helped you get to sleep, do you think you would be able to maybe, put this behind you?"

Bulma looked at him questionably. "W-what do you mean?"

"I can help you get to sleep, but I need you to promise, if you see this...demon, and see how he is, can you try and put this behind you. Maybe you aren't meant to go back to sleep. Not until this demon is gone. Can you do that for me?" Goku questioned.

She nodded, which made Goku squeeze her hand tighter. A smiled graced his lips, with a swift motion; he pulled her up from her seat and into his arms. Bulma couldn't help but smile and lean into her friend's arms. "So what's the plan? How are you going to get me to sleep?"

"Chi Chi's sleeping pills," Goku exclaimed. "She'll never notice."

"She takes sleeping pills?"

"On occasion she has a hard time sleeping. It can last weeks at a time, so we keep it around just in case," Goku tried to explain. "In any case, you'll have to go bed at least at ten o'clock. It will last at least twelve hours. Understand?"

"I can handle that," Bulma smiled.

**8 8 8 **

That evening, Bulma was popping a sleeping pill into her mouth, and quickly took a long sip of her water. Goku looked around and listened to make sure that Chi Chi hadn't become suspicious of his absents yet. Bulma passed him the empty glass of water when she had swallowed and finished off the water.

"Just for tonight," he whispered.

"Just for tonight," she repeated, her voice was just as low as his. He smiled, and playfully ruffled her hair.

"Good luck tonight. I hope you find what you are looking for," he expressed. Bulma let her smile widen as she noticed his concern, but his genuine hope that she would find what she wanted to find. "Good night."

She leaned back on the bed and let her body slide onto the comfortable mattress. Her whole body relaxed, but her gaze stayed with her best friend, who was tucking her into bed. Much like she had done for him while growing up. Bulma's eyes grew heavy as the pill began to kick in, and soon she was asleep.

**8 8 8 **

It took Bulma a while before even realizes that she was in a dream. Vegeta wasn't there, which is what perhaps was throwing her off. Her dream began with her sitting at her vanity table, and she was getting ready for a party. She had applied make-up, and had put on a beautiful red dress. (The one from GT) It was short, just coming just above her knees and sleeveless. It came low to an inch below her collarbone, while it went down to her back to her mid back. From the vanity table everything was a haze, and she was next at a Capsule Corporation party. She wasn't sure what she was there celebrating, until her father came up to her. It was then that the memory of why she was there came to mind. It was as if the dream was playing out as just another day to her. It was a party to celebrate the release of a brand new Capsule Corporation product.

And it was her product. Bulma knew how to fix anything that her father threw at her, and she knew did upgrades for all her father's inventions, but this party was for much more. It was for _her_ own invention. Placed up on the stage was it. Her eyes danced with glee. Her Gravity Room.

It was this moment that she knew this was just a dream. Not that she was complaining. It wasn't just that this was a good dream. It was a dream, that she urned for. She wanted to finish this Gravity Room in the next few months. She was hoping to have this built as soon as she got this situation past her.

"Bulma my dear, you look lovely," she heard her father's voice. She turned around to face him; a smile was planted on his lips. He wore a nice tuxedo, but as always he had his lab coat over top. She chuckled. Her father never was one to go without his lab coat. It was like a security blanket.

"Thanks dad!" she grinned, bringing the man into an embrace. He chuckled just as she had moments earlier and tightened his embrace around her.

"Go enjoy your party dear. You deserve it," he encouraged her. She nodded, letting him to go on his way. Now free again, she let her gaze turn around to see who else was at the party. Her faze stopped on Vegeta who was standing amongst the crow. As they seemed to usually be, his arms were crosses over his chest. He was staring right at her, a displeased frown was present on his lips. Once he knew that he had her full attention, he headed toward her, stopping directly in front of her.

He quickly took hold of her by the wrist and held onto her. She winced, surprised by the pain she felt by him squeeze her wrist. "You really are a piece of work," he sneered.

"What are you talking about?" she cried. As her attention drew completely on him, the dream around her faded away, until everything around them had gone completely black.

"Don't play dumb with me, not even you are that stupid," he screamed. "You've been working with that fucking angel! Look what it has done to me! I'm trapped in your mind all the time! Darkness like this all the time. Its maddening!"

"I didn't know about the angel! I woke up, and he was there, and it was already done," Bulma tried to explain.

His hand reached to the hem on her dress by her collar, grabbing it, and bringing her right up to meet his face. They were inches away from the other. "Lies."

Bulma twisted and fought in his arms. She hisses as she pushed against him. She found herself actually able to push him off her. She took a step back. "I'm not lying. Do you know what the hell I have been going through the last two days? I have been sleepless since I last seen you. I've been worried suck about you. I took sleeping pills JUST so I could check up on you. And now you accuse ME of doing this on purpose. You have some gall!"

He turned around, and didn't face her. She could see that he was thinking deeply to himself. She thought for a moment that he might consider what she had said. "Get over yourself woman, you may fool all the human men you come across in your reality, but I am not so easily fooled." She knew he was too stubborn to admit that he was wrong. He's rather carry on blaming her than admit defeat. "Don't think that you can change my mind. Your soul will be mine. Especially since your dream layers are so thin now. These dreams will be mine, and then I'll be free to devour your soul."

Bulma felt her face go red with anger. "I'd like to see you try you son-of-a-bitch!"

She was caught by surprise when he snatched her up, one arm was around her waist, while the other was forcibly holding her neck, making her meet his gaze. She gasped, especially when she realized that their noses were touching.

"Make this quick, just give them to me," he demanded.

"Never."

He didn't take that as an answer, and rather decided to take it anyway. He parted his mouth, and tilted his head to one side, readying to take what he wanted. Bulma froze, and knew she had to do something. She fought against Vegeta, kicking, scratching and bitching. With a kick to his shin, he released her from the waist, and with a swift motion, she in turn bit him in the arm. She heard him inhale sharply from the pin, and then he released her from the neck. She pushed him aside and ran in the opposite direction. "Run! Run! Run!" she told herself.

She was barely a few feet when suddenly she found herself sitting up in bed, her whole body was covered in a very cold sweat. Her eyes were wide, and she was breathless. Glancing around her eyes stopped on the clock.

**12:14AM**

"I've only been asleep for two hours," she moaned. Bulma fell back on the bed, as she still tried to catch her breath. She knew going to sleep was not going to be an option. She sighed. "It is going to be a long night."

**8 8 8 **

**A/N**: That's it for now! See you next time!


	10. Gero18

**A/N:** Sorry for not updating any sooner. I worked non-stop throughout my March break, and Kayla has been having a rough time, so I have been comforting her as much as I could. She would like to thank everyone who took the time to read her one-shots, Just Another Morning and Surprises. She was wowed by the feedback. Thanks all!

**Thanks to the following:**

**Chibi Mirai Gogeta:** Thank you very much. I do know how it is going to end. The entire story is planned out scene for scene. I'm just messing with my readers. Trying to keep them guessing. All I can say is, I have no problem with killing characters off, but that doesn't mean I will. But I might. (evil laugh) I think you'll be surprised by what will take place in the next few chapters. I do hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragonball Z. Akira Toriyama does. I am just a fan, who is currently too broke to buy anything. Especially after buying a bunch of Dungeons and Dragon's stuff. So please don't sue. Please. (sniff)

**Chapter 9**

Edited by

Chibi Mirai Gogeta

It had been a week since she let herself enter her REM cycle where she would dream. She continuously set her alarm clock to go off every twenty minutes, which she guessed would let her sleep, but would prevent her from entering the dream world. She would wake up usually just as she entered the dream world, while others; she would be there for a few minutes and would see _him_. The alarm clock would always wake her up before anything had happened. She knew that couldn't have been very good for her. She was forcing herself to wake up and then go back to sleep. Even just that sound of that sentence made it sound unhealthy. She was getting use to this action though. Her internal clock was waking her up before the alarm clock did most of the time the last few days. She'd probably be able to not have to use her alarm soon. She wasn't about to risk it though.

And she had other important things on her mind. Counselling was one of them. She had come and gone to her first appointment, but she didn't let herself open up about her dreams. She just talked to him about what was going before the cancer. Such as her relationship with Yamcha, her genius in school and when she graduated with her first University degree at the age of eighteen. Though she had told herself she was only going to go to one appointment, she went again and again. This doctor knew what to ask and because of this, she was comforted with the thought of telling him all kinds of things about herself. She talked to him about things that she couldn't talk to anyone else about. It was anything and everything.

That was what she liked about Doctor Gero. He was good at his job. And while Bulma knew that he knew how to push buttons to get the answers, he didn't push them all the time. He knew when to push and when not to. He wanted everyone to trust him before he really pushed. Bulma was very relieved to know that he wasn't pushing her for anything related to her dreams, especially as of yet. She was still trying to figure this all out herself. The last thing she needed at this point was to try and explain something as complex as the inner workings of a dream demon.

As she got ready for the appointment that day though, she was pleased to know that she ran out of painkillers, which meant she didn't need to take them anymore. Even better news was when she was told that she could remove the damn bandages, which she did gladly. Her mother helped her with just as much excitement as Bulma held inside. Together they unravelled the bandages, letting them fall to the floor without a care. As they did, Bulma could see more and more of her skin. It was a little red and irritated from the wrappings, but Bulma knew that would fade away in a day or so.

"There we go, all gone," Bunny cheered, pulling the last of the wrappings from her body. Bulma looked in the bathroom mirror as she examined her bare chest. Her skin was fully healed, and on either side of her torso there was a faint white scar from where they had removed her breasts. Aside from that, it looked like a child's chest, with the exception of her having no nipples anymore.

She felt her mom's arms come around her in a heartfelt hug. Her mother looked at her from the mirror's reflection, a very proud smile crossing the older woman's face. "You can still bring any man to his knees."

"Do you think so?"

Bunny smiled. "It's your eyes that capture a man's attention, not your body."

Bulma's cheeks blushed. She wasn't a woman who felt modestly, but at this moment she did. It had been true that she had been told over the years that her eyes just sparkled, but she hadn't ever believed them when they complimented her crystal blue orbs.

"Here you go dear," Bunny said, passing her daughter a clean yellow tank top. Bulma took the tank and slipped it on. Her eyes moved to her watch, where she checked the time.

"I got to go, I'm going to be late for my appointment," she told her mom. "I'm done my painkillers; can I please take a capsule car?"

"Of course you can," her mother replied. "You are off your drugs now."

Bulma leaped at her mom, hugging her and placing a kiss on her cheek. "Thanks mom. I love you."

Without another word said, Bulma ran out of the bathroom, and into her room, where she grabbed her purse and a light jacket. Putting the jean jacket on and getting a capsule out, Bulma left the house, and stopped in the driveway. With a fit of excitement Bulma threw the capsule to the ground, and watched a puff of smoke filled the driveway and disappeared instantly. Bulma grinned and danced when her favourite car appeared. It was white in colour, topless and a sports model that she had designed herself. She got inside the car and took off toward Doctor Gero's office.

She enjoyed the drive, feeling free and a bit more of her old self already. As she neared the doctor's office she was mentally running through her mind what she was going to tell the doctor that day. She could tell by the last day's conversation that he was going to lead her to the talk about her dreams. He knew that this was why she had been sent to him so he was going to expect her to get into that. She supposed that it was about time she actually did talk about her dreams, even if she felt she was currently in full control of them.

Parking the car, she climbed out and re-capsuled the car. With the capsule safely back in her bag, she headed in the building. It was a four floor building, but luckily for Bulma Doctor Gero's office was on the first floor. Taking her time she let herself walk at a regular pace down the hall toward the office. Coming to a stop, she peeked her head inside and took notice of the blonde woman sitting at the secretary's desk. She wasn't the same woman from the three times before, but Bulma knew her. Bulma's mouth fell open. It was Krillin's girlfriend, Juuhachigou. The blonde woman looked up and smiled at Bulma.

"Bulma, it's good to see you again," she said, standing from her seat. She reached from over the desk to shake her hand. Bulma took it and shook her hand, still stunned that she was here.

"Yes, it is good to see you too," Bulma replied. "You work here?"

"Just on Fridays. The regular secretary, Angie, has another job on Fridays," Juuhachigou answered. "Just helping my father out whenever I can."

That was when it clicked in her mind. She realized that Juuhachigou did indeed have the same last name as her doctor. It was a rare name, which made sense that it was her father. "I didn't realize that Doctor Gero and you were related."

She began to laugh. "My father and I are nothing alike, but we do share a few key interests. I'm adopted too, which could be a reason for that. Anyway, my dad is inside, ready and waiting for you. We can continue this later."

"I look forward to it," Bulma nodded, letting her body turn to the office direction. She fixed her collar before she turned the doorknob and peeked inside. The elderly doctor was at his desk, reading over a file. Bulma cleared her throat to make her presence known. "Doctor Gero."

"Ah, Bulma come on in," he welcomed her, motioning for her to come inside. "Take a seat where you like."

Bulma listened and took a seat in the chair to the right to his desk. She took off her shoulder purse and removed her jean jacket. She made herself as comfortable as possible before she took a glance at the doctor. She watched him take out his paper pad and pen to prepare for their session.

"So, where were we?" he asked aloud, looking over his notes from their last session. "We talked about your break-up with your long-term boyfriend. Do you wish to continue with that or do you want to move on?"

"Move on please. Its old news, I'm over it."

He looked over his older notes and read them over swiftly. "Would you care to talk about what has happened in your life after your breasts were removed during surgery?"

Bulma had expected that to come up. He knew that it would lead into why she was actually there. She felt a little bit more ready now at least. Nodding, she nervously placed her hands down in her lap and began to play with her fingers. He gave her a gentle smile, noting the change in her demeanour.

"What happened after you got home from the hospital?"

"My parents and friends threw me a welcome home party. I changed my bandages, relaxed, and went to bed," Bulma answered.

"When you woke up?"

"I did work in my lab," she stated.

"Anything weird happen? In the lab or when you woke up? Before you woke up?"

Bulma felt a sensation in her chest as if her heart had stopped. "I had a dream."

"About?"

Bulma knew the man was pushing her for an answer now. He knew where to pin point an answer and he knew how to push for it. It didn't make Bulma anymore comfortable at the moment. She was getting more nervous and her stomach was aching because of her nerves. She remained silent until her eyes finally found the courage to look up at Doctor Gero. "I dreamt about a man in a black cloak. It was over very quickly."

He seemed to go silent after she answered. His expression went from calm and professional to worry. She stared at him wondering what it was that he was thinking. Suddenly he put his pad of paper down followed by his pen. "Did you dream about him again?"

"Y-yes..."

"Did he try and kiss you?"

Bulma's mouth hung open. "H-how did you know that?"

He remained in a state of worry. "Did you see his face?"

"Not at the time... but I have seen it. I've seen him a few times, but things have been getting strange. I mean I had an-"

"Was he humanoid looking?" Gero cut her off. She froze, not sure what he meant by that. She slowly nodded which made him stand up from his seat and rush over to the door. He opened it and left for a moment. This made her become even more nervous. So nervous that she felt like she could faint at any time. When he returned, his daughter Juuhachigou was close behind. She took a seat next to Bulma. She looked just as worried as her father was.

"How long have you been having these dreams?" she questioned.

"Three weeks," she answered.

"Are you sure it was a humanoid? I mean does he have green skin?" Juuhachigou pushed.

Bulma shook her head. "No. He looks human, but he said he was a Saiyan-jin."

"And you're still alive!" she gasped. "Are you fighting him off?"

"Kind of..." Bulma started. She took in a deep breath and started to explain all the events that had been happening over the last three weeks. About the nurse, who turned out to be her guardian angel, which marked her so a Saiyan-jin's hypnotic spell would no longer work upon her. And she continued to tell of every dream she had with greater detail. When she came to the point where she did research, she was again cut off.

"You found a forum online where they were talking about dream demons?" Doctor Gero questioned. Juuhachigou seemed to find this interesting as well and hurried out the door. While she was gone, silence surrounded them both. Bulma was just having a hard time grasping that these two seemed to know exactly what she was talking about. She guessed that a specialist in dreams really could figure out her problem just by talking to her about her dreams. But dream demons? It was bizarre, but they understood everything. The ache in her stomach didn't disappear and it was then that Juuhachigou returned with a printed website. It was passed onto Bulma and from a single glance, Bulma's eyes went wide. The forum she went on all those weeks ago. Her eyes fell on the two, but stayed mostly on Juuhachigou.

"You're Gero18." It wasn't a question, but a statement. She had realized that Juuhachigou was the voice that she had been reading online.

She nodded. "I am. Did you do any posting online?"

Bulma shook her head. "No, I just skimmed a few posts. Is there anything on there about seeing a demon outside dreams?"

"Are you seeing them outside your dreams? Is that ever possible?" Gero questioned, turning to his daughter. She shook her head, shrugging her shoulders, not understanding herself.

"He told me that I opened a doorway. Demons are always around, but they do their own thing. When I learnt about them, he said it was like a seeing is believing effect," Bulma tried to explain. "He wasn't happy about that, but he did tell me about himself."

"Is he here now?"

Bulma frowned and looked down at her lap. "No. That angel returned. He sealed him in my mind. Apparently when I'm not asleep it leaves him in an empty space."

She was beginning to not like this conversation. She was beginning to feel like a science experiment. She thought it was nice that she wasn't the only one who knew about these demons, but did they even know what it was like? It wasn't anything to get excited about and yet they were.

"Has he taken any dreams?" Juuhachigou asked further. She seemed at the edge of her seat and intensely set on getting more answers. All Bulma could do was nod, her voice seemed to be caught in her throat and no sound was coming. "Best luck I've ever seen. A Saiyan-jin, over three weeks, they're taking dreams and you're still kicking."

"I agree, best luck ever," Gero stated. "Now if we could only figure out why they attach themselves to certain people we would be set up to protect those people."

"They attach themselves to people who are dying," Bulma answered quickly. Father and daughter both looked confused and stunned. "...he told me..."

Bulma could feel her stomach ache again. She was becoming more nervous by the moment and she had some bad feelings inside her. Then chill ran up her spine, followed by a feeling of dread. Her eyes rose up to the two.

"That's enough for today," Bulma stated. "I'm really getting uncomfortable with this."

She stood, her eyes leaving the two and looked to the door. "I'll continue this next time." She hurried to the door and reached for the doorknob.

"You could be dead before then!" Juuhachigou cried.

Bulma opened the door, "Maybe I will be, but I'll go out fighting."

Then she left.

**8 8 8 **

Bulma laid on her bed later that night, deep in thought. She didn't understand why she had been so uncomfortable in that office. She was with people that knew what was going on with her and could possibly help, and she had run out of there so frightened. Why was she frightened? Sure they had gotten excited about what was going on, but in a purely scientific discovery kind of way. Bulma knew that feeling as a fellow scientist. So why did that bother her? Or did it? It didn't feel like they were her own feelings, but it felt almost different. As if it wasn't coming from inside her. Not completely anyway. Perhaps just a small part of her. Someone else's feelings perhaps?

_'Hmm, who do I know would be getting scared by me getting help from dream demon experts,' _Bulma thought. A grin plastered on her lips. Were those somehow the feelings of a certain dream demon that was currently trapped in her minds depths? If he was in there, couldn't it be somehow possible that she could feel a little of what he was feeling? _'Boy does that sound crazy.' _At least for a human with no dream demon experience it did. For one who did know a thing or two about them, it was making perfect sense to her. _'Then again...he would have to have found a way to see or hear outside my mind....can he?'_

Bulma let herself remain silent for a moment. She took in a deep breath, and let her lips part. "Vegeta? Can you hear everything I say?" There was silence, but Bulma felt sudden warmth fill her head. The feeling was similar to that of when blood rushed to one's head, but it was pleasant and she wasn't left feeling dizzy. She sat up surprised, her eyes wide. Her hand rose up to her head, and stopped on her forehead. She just felt her regular body temperature, but the feeling was inside her. It was hot, but not hot enough to be a burning sensation. She didn't know if that was an answer or not. "I need to talk to you, so I'm going to go to sleep, okay?"

She let herself lay back down on her bed. Her eyes wandered around the room for a moment, but then she closed them, and tried to relax herself into a sleep. It looked almost a few hours passed, but finally she drifted off. She found herself in her bedroom, but a glance in her mirror told her that she was indeed in the dream world (don't forget, she has breasts in the dream world). She turned around, and saw Vegeta standing by her door. His arms were crossed.

"Took you long enough," he stated.

"You can hear me then?" she questioned. "I was feeling what you were feeling." He didn't say anything so she continued. "What does that mean? Are you breaking free?"

"No, it means I'm weakened!" he turned shouting at her. She felt her whole body go stiff when he screamed. "This whole situation is fucked! I'm fading away! Which means I am dying!"

"D-dying? You?" Bulma couldn't quite grasp that. _He _was dying. She was the one who was hunted by a demon. Could demons really not go that long between feedings? She stepped closer to him. "So it's you or me then?"

He took hold of her on either side of her body, pulling her within his grasp. "No, just you." He didn't waste another second, and pressed his lips to hers, getting ready to feed on her dream. Bulma pushed him off her, surprisingly with more ease than before. She still struggled, but from before it was easy. He didn't stop and still tried to take hold of her again. He barely had his grasp on her when she found herself in bed.

She blinked twice before she realized that she was actually in her room outside the dream world, in the real world. She checked the time. She had been asleep for a little less than twenty minutes. Her internal clock really was messed up. She sighed, and rubbed her eyes. She guessed that was it. She wasn't going to be able to stop him. He was dead set on survival. Of course, after all the things he had hold her about himself, it was clear that he didn't plan on dying and would rather kill her to accomplish that.

"I guess its war then," she said aloud knowing that he could hear her. "Bring it on Princess."

**8 8 8**

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. Hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter. I know I had fun writing it. It was different for me, that's for sure.


	11. Bulma's Gift

**A/N:**I'm sick. It isn't pleasant. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I've been working hard on it. Kayla has been working hard as well on some fanart. I'll post them when she is done.

**Thanks to the following:**

**Lolly:** We are all busy, don't worry about it. Just happy to see you again and that you liked the new chapters.

**V/B Fan:** Updated!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball Z. Akira Toriyama does. I do however own the very painful ear infection I currently have. So please don't sue. You can steal this infection thought. Please, someone take it off my hands!

**Chapter 10**

"Still kicking I see," Gero greeted Bulma the following week. Bulma smiled and greeted the doctor in return as she entered his office. "I hope you don't mind, but I asked Juuhachigou to join our session again today?"

"That's fine," Bulma smiled, taking a seat in her usual chair. She made herself comfortable and glanced at Doctor Gero when she was ready.

He nodded, and began. "So, miss Brief's, where would you like to begin today?" he asked. She knew that he didn't want to push her because of how their last appointment had ended.

"Where we left off," Bulma replied. "I apologize for last week. As you can imagine, I have a lot of mixed emotions right now."

"Understandable," he assured her. "So, how is your avoidance of this demon going?"

Things have been going well for Bulma. Fighting Vegeta was easy. Especially with her internal clock and alarm clock waking her up before any harm came to her. Vegeta hadn't spoken a word to her and rather had devoted his few moments with her in the dream world. He relentlessly attacked her and tried to take her dream. He was getting very desperate, and she knew it. He was becoming weaker and weaker by the day. She could tell even the few last times just how weak he was becoming.

"He has been trying," Bulma stated. "He said that he's fading away, so he's very dead set on surviving."

"I'm very impressed," Juuhachigou grinned. "I think you could be the first person we know who will defeat a Saiya-jin."

Bulma could feel a fit of nervousness in her stomach, but she knew now those were Vegeta's feelings. He would hear this entire conversation, and she knew it was going to piss him off.

"I don't believe in celebrating early," Bulma explained. "Things can change quickly. It's just something I learnt quickly in the business world."

Gero and Juuhachigou were both surprised to see her saying such a thing, but neither protested it. Instead they turned their attention to other issues. She let herself relax, despite the Saiya-jin's feelings that she was feeling deep down inside. She had gotten use to ignoring his emotions over the past week. Before, she was sometimes confusing these feelings as her own, but she knew better now.

"I was wondering Bulma if you'd be interested in perhaps doing a pod cast for the website," Juuhachigou asked. "It would be anonymous."

The question struck her and as soon as it was asked, she could almost swear she could hear Vegeta screaming at her. She could feel as if his face was red and hot with anger. She could feel as if it were her own face that was red, but she knew it was Vegeta's emotions. _'Don't worry Princess, I'm not interested.'_ "I have to decline. I'm not comfortable with something like that."

"Well, that's all right," Juuhachigou assured. "I was just curious. Anyway, anything else you want to talk to us about?"

"Actually...I was wondering," Bulma began. She paused, and thought how she should word what she was about to say. "Is it possible to have more than one demon inside of you?"

"More than one demon in a dream at a time?" Gero gasped. His daughter's mouth fell open.

"It happened two weeks ago, when I first began to see him outside my dreams," Bulma stated. "He kind of left me alone. I guess he was ticked off because I could see him outside my dreams, so he just left me for the night. While he was away, I was attacked by two other demons. They didn't stay long. My demon came along and forced me awake. Ever hear about that?"

Both shook their heads. "No, I have never heard of such a thing before. Did they try and attack you?" Gero questioned, his eyes danced with curiosity. When Bulma nodded, he seemed to take up an even greater interest.

"He saved me...in a kind of twisted away, even if it was for selfish reasons. He forcibly stole a dream to wake me up, telling them to back off because I was his prey. They seemed to be trying to get him to hurry up. He's a leader of some kind."

Even thought Bulma was becoming more comfortable talking to them about these events, she couldn't help but feel crazy as she talked about this subject with the two. She felt insane and she was feeling more and more so with every word that came from her mouth. Though she knew this was true and it really was happening. Continuing the conversation, Bulma answered any questions the doctor and daughter sent her way. She answered and did what she could, but deep down she could feel Vegeta's unnerving feelings.

After her appointment was over, Bulma met up with Goku and Chi Chi for a late lunch. She was so thankful to get some food in her stomach. She was so hungry and hadn't eaten that morning. She took a seat and ordered a large salad with chicken.

"Did your appointment go well?" Chi Chi asked her friend.

Bulma nodded as she took a long drink from her glass of water. "I think so. It is just a lot of mixed emotions about things in my life. It's making me have strange dreams. Doctor said I will be fine in a few more months," she lied for her friend's sake. Bulma caught a glance from Goku, who knew very well that she had lied to his fiancée. He said nothing, clearly understanding that she didn't want to worry the younger woman. That is what Chi Chi did, she worried and stressed. It was just in her personality. It was something that both agreed would make her an excellent mother someday.

"So, you're going to be alright then?" Chi Chi asked; her face was full of a hint of worry.

Bulma smiled and nodded. "Yes, I am going to be fine. You were right; it was just mixed feelings about Yamcha."

Bulma knew the moment after she said that that Goku had thought she had gone too far. He gave her a shocked look, while deep down she felt a jolt of anger fill up her. She knew Vegeta was cursing her for daring to suggest such a thing about both her dreams and himself.

"Really?" Chi Chi questioned.

"Yeah, so don't worry about it. I'm getting better," Bulma assured.

"Are you still having dreams?" Goku said. "Even if you are getting better, are you having any at all?"

"Not in a week. I haven't been dreaming. Last dream I had was the night I stayed with you two. It's nothing serious. It wasn't a long dream," Bulma explained. She smiled when the waitress returned with their lunches. Bulma thanked her and immediately began to eat hungrily. Goku did the same, having no will power to ever resist food. Chi Chi seemed unsure, but she slowly began to eat herself. They remained silent until Bulma's eyes caught sight of something at the corner of her eye. When she looked up, she gasped. Her two friends also looked up, and both their mouths dropped open.

Yamcha was staring at them from outside the small restaurant and his eyes were powerfully locked on Bulma. Her cheeks burned, but her entire mind went blank as she stared at her ex-boyfriend.

"Bulma, just ignore him," she heard Goku whisper to her from across the table. She couldn't let that happen. Or rather, her body wouldn't let her. She was in shock. She hadn't seen this man in six months. Not since she had told him that she had cancer. Finally Bulma broke eye contact with him and moved to look down at her salad. She dropped her fork and stared down, suddenly uninterested in her food.

"Oh no," Chi Chi whispered to herself. Goku stood, but Bulma didn't dare to look at him to see why he had stood. She had a rough idea why he had, but didn't want to face that reality.

"Bulma, can we talk?" she heard the familiar male voice ask. She silently let her gaze look up to meet her ex who was now standing by their booth.

"I think you should leave," Chi Chi hissed.

"Let's go outside," Bulma stated quickly before her friends could say anything else. "We'll talk, but we will never get back together."

"B-Bulma, we were talking about getting married," Yamcha stuttered. "What changed? I mean, I panicked, but you can't let it end like that."

"To take, love and to hold in sickness and health," Bulma quoted. "If you can't handle that, then you aren't mature enough to get married. You left me when I needed you most."

"I was in shock. I have grown, I can handle it. Please Bulma, marry me," he pleaded. And without warning, Yamcha pulled out a small box, and got down on one knee. "Please be my wife." As soon as the words escaped his lips, Bulma had been ready to give him his answer, but before she could she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She winced as she covered her stomach.

"Bulma, are you alright?" Goku questioned. She winced again as another jolt of pain continued from the core of her stomach and shot through to her heart. Her hand rested above her heart, trying to soothe away the pain.

"No," Bulma yelled. "No, a thousand times over. I will never marry you. I will never trust another man as long as I live because of you. So take that ring and shove it up your ass." The pain in her stomach intensified and she could feel insides burning. She felt her heart was pounding as the hot pain seemed to physically burn her heart from the inside out. She clutched her chest more, gasping and kneeling over, trying to cope with the pain.

"B-Bulma are you alright?" Chi Chi questioned, hurrying from her seat to Bulma's side of the booth. "Are you alright?"

"My c-c-chest," Bulma cried. "It's on f-fire."

"Goku, call an ambulance," Chi Chi cried, pointing to her purse where her cell phone was tucked away. "Yamcha get the hell out of here. I have no doubt that this is your fault."

"It's my fault? I didn't do anything," he defended himself.

"Fine, get out of here before I kick your ass. You know I can," Chi Chi warned.

Bulma could hardly hear anything that was going on around her. Her entire body was on fire and she felt anger, rage and a hint of sadness deep inside. She couldn't figure out where this was coming from. It couldn't have been her feelings toward Yamcha. She was angry at him, but she wasn't in a blind rage like she felt she was. That could only mean one thing. These weren't her feelings. Her entire body felt weak and her eyes closed as the last moments of her consciousness came to an end. "...Vegeta."

**8 8 8**

The music was soft, the food smelt great, and the smell of wine was in the air. Bulma noticed this as soon as she seemed to come from her daze. She looked around, studying the people at the party. Coworkers, friends, and of course her parents. They were all there, interacting with each other, celebrating. With a glance up to the stage, she knew why. It was her Gravity Room, up on display. It was a dream. This dream again. Her eyes stopped and looked around, searching for the cloaked man.

"Vegeta," she called out. No one in the party noticed. She whirled around, hoping to find him in the crowd watching her just as he had last time. "Vegeta!"

It was then her eyes found a flame of hair in the distance, behind a crowd of people. Sprinting she made her way over to the crowd and pushed them aside, desperately trying to reach the prince. When she finally found him, he was leaning on a pillar, holding on and breathing in deep short breaths. He was covered in sweat and looked like he was in a lot of pain. He didn't even seem to notice her standing there. All his energy seemed to just be on keeping stand.

"Vegeta," she called out again. This time he let his eyes draw up to meet hers. They stayed there for a moment, simply locked with hers. It took several moments for him to even say a word.

"...Y-you think this is a-amu...sing don't you?" he stated, fighting for air between his words. She shook her head and carefully took a step closer to the prince. His eyes dashed back and further between her and the space that was becoming smaller and smaller between them. She couldn't help but move closer to him. Curiosity of what happening to him filled her. When she finally reached him, she reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. As her hand made contact with him, the last of Vegeta's energy disappeared, forcing him to lose his balance and begin to fall. She moved quickly, catching him before he could fall. She hadn't expected him to be as heavy as he was, but the extra weight forced her to drop to her knees. His entire body was limp in her arms and he seemed to be going in and out of consciousness. Looking around frantically, Bulma searched for someplace she could place Vegeta down. Her eyes moved around to behind a curtain, where she noticed what looked like a lounge.

"Just hang on," she told him. He moaned in reply. She groaned herself as she tried to stand, every muscle in her body burned as she tried to lift the heavy demon. She somehow managed, and was able to hold him up long enough to get into the lounge. She searched around and found Psychiatrist-style lounge chair. "Perfect," Bulma beamed.

She took in a deep breath before she again tried to move the heavy and semi-conscious demon to the chair. When she finally made it to the chair, she turned around, ready to lay Vegeta down on his back. Repositioning her hands, she moved to his side, placing it at the back of his neck and the other around his waist. She lowered him down on the chair and then was about to move her hands. Her hand on neck came loose, but something had caught her hand and was forcing it to stay in that place. Her eyes stopped on the obstruction. Bulma tried her best to not scream, surprised and frightened by what was holding onto her.

A long brown hairy appendage was wrapped around her wrist, holding her hand in place. "Y-you have a tail?"

His eyes were closed, but upon her question, they opened and turned to look down at his tail. As soon as his eyes made contact with his tail, it released her and curled up around his waist in a protective manner. She was still stunned and was having a hard time realizing that he had a tail, but she didn't want to let that get in her way of helping him.

"How are you feeling?" she questioned.

"I'm dying, how do you think I'm feeling?" he whispered, his voice was too weak to be any louder.

"You know, you were so angry earlier that you knocked me right out," Bulma stated.

"I wasn't that angry," he replied, his eyes closed again and stayed closed.

"Angry enough to knock me out!" Bulma cried, slightly annoyed that he was denying such a thing. "We both know you were angry that Yamcha had showed up. Don't deny it."

"I wasn't jealous!"

Bulma chuckled. "I didn't say anything about being jealous, but now that you mention it..."

His eyes flew open; his eyes were wide with anger. "How dare you suggest that?!" After he had his outburst, he fell back on the chair, clearly exhausted.

She frowned. "You don't have much time, do you?"

He remained silent, to prideful to ever admit that to her. She sighed, knowing what that meant. He was indeed dying. The very thought depressed her, though she couldn't pinpoint why that was. As much as she wanted to survive this demon attack, she didn't actually want to live at the price of someone else's life. It would have been nice if they could both live.

"Are you 100 percent sure that there is no way for a demon and a human to be separated?"

His eyes never opened. "Not for sure. There have been stories and rumours of demons and humans separating, but it was never explained how."

"And how long would one dream feed you for?"

His eye slightly opened, stopping on her. "A few days may be; why?"

Bulma took a seat next to Vegeta on the chair, and leaned over him. His eyes went wide and a pink hue covered his cheeks. "Woman, what are you doing?"

"I don't want to die, but I couldn't live with myself knowing that just to live, someone else had to die. And we are both smart," she explained. "We can figure out a way to separate. I know we can. We can't do that if you're dying, so just these once, please, take a dream from me."

His eyes went wider, and he tried to reposition himself in the chair. Bulma noted that he actually looked uncomfortable, which she found odd. She was the one who was going to give up a dream to save him. If anyone was to feel nervous, it should be her. Leaning over him further, Bulma tilted her head, parted her lips, and rested her hands on either side of him. She could feel a flutter of nervousness fill her, but she knew that there was no turning back now. She closed her eyes and connected her lips with his, closing the gap between them.

She parted her lips, trying to help the weakened prince. He made no movement for the longest time, which worried her. She was about to pull away to see if he was all right. As she started to move away, she felt his hand move through her short locks of hair and he held her in place, stopping her from moving away. Then she felt him press his lips back on hers. She relaxed and waited for him to take the dream she knew he desperately needed. She felt his lips move across hers, but not in his usual fashion. Her cheeks went red as she realized why that was.

'_He's kissing me again,'_ she mentally moaned. She pressed her mouth against his harder, trying to tell him to stop messing with her and just take the dream he needed. That backfired and seemed to fuel him even more. His hand snaked around her waist and pulled her against his own body. She could also feel his tail again, this time moving up her back, caressing her as it went. She mumbled his name against his mouth, trying to tell him to snap out of it. He let his lips hungrily brush across her lips one last time, before he listened and pressed his full mouth over hers, finally extracting a dream. Her back arched as she felt the same pain she always felt before fill her. The sucking sensation pulled out a dream, a sharp pain smashed and pounded as it extracted from her body into him. Her body became weak and she could feel her body give way, where she knew she had fallen onto the Saiyan Prince's body. Her consciousness didn't last much longer as her eyes closed and everything went black.

**8 8 8 **

**A/N:** Please share your thoughts! The next chapter is going to be extra, extra long.


	12. Silly Traditions

**A/N: ** Exams suck! But they are over with! Working full time now. 50 hours a week, so I don't know how much I'll be able to update. I will finish this though! Thanks to all the readers for your support.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ. If I did I wouldn't have to work so many hours at a terrible job. So please don't sue.

**Chapter 11**

**edited by**

Chibi Mirai Gogeta

Bulma's eyes fluttered a few times before she opened them completely. Studying her surroundings she knew that she was in a hospital room. Chi Chi and Goku were both present. Goku softly snored in a guest chair, while Chi Chi was reading a magazine in the chair next to him. Chi Chi's gaze caught Bulma's moving figure making her drop her reading material to the floor and jump from her seat to her friend's side.

"Are you alright?' she gasped, bringing her friend into her arms. Bulma nodded and leaned into her friend, embracing her in return. Chi Chi removed her friend so she could look at her sternly. "I think I'm going to push the wedding back. You need more time to heal."

"You will do no such thing!" Bulma cried. "Its two days away!"

"You're sick though," Chi Chi explained.

"I'm getting better. Don't you dare push it back again or I will not show up at all. Get married dammit!" Bulma cried out.

"You're really bossy woman."

Bulma's entire body stiffened as her gaze feel to the window where Vegeta was standing, his back to her, just looking outside. "Vegeta-"

"You said that before you passed out!" Chi Chi interrupted, cutting Bulma short. "What does it mean?"

"N-nothing," Bulma explained. "Really! Doctor Gero said that it's a calming word. It was panicking, so I just said it."

"And just now?"

"I said it to comfort myself," Bulma lied again.

Vegeta turned around from his spot and chuckled. "I'm a comfort now am I?"

'_Great now I gave the princess an ego boost'_, she moaned. "Don't worry about me. Take Goku home and rest. You both need it."

Chi Chi seemed to realize that her friend was going to fight her on this yet again, so she listened, deciding to let her win this round. She promised to return in the morning and gathered up Goku. She lead him out the door, awake but groggy. When Bulma was alone she returned to looking at Vegeta who was now sitting in the guest chair. He seemed to be studying her carefully.

"What are you looking at?" she flushed as she noted just how long he had been staring at her. Then he stood and walked closer to her bed. His cloak opened and he pulled out something and reached out, passing it to her. She looked at him blankly for a minute trying to figure out what it was he was holding. It was bigger than a marble, but smaller than a ping pong ball and was a pale blue in color. She jumped when he growled with annoyance while waiting for her to just take it.

"Just take it woman," he stated.

She reached out and took the dull blue sphere from him. Their fingers touched, but she felt nothing; though when the orb touched her, she gasped when it turned to yellow and became blindingly bright. When the light subsided the orb was gone. She searched around, believing that she must have dropped it. She couldn't find it and looked up to look at Vegeta.

"I took what I needed, the rest was useless," he muttered, turning around so he was no longer facing her. She didn't understand what he meant and then it dawned on her.

"Was that my dream!?" she cried, her cheeks went red, while his whole body stiffened. He didn't deny it or correct her. "Why give it back? Don't you need this?"

"I took what I needed," he repeated. "Besides, it's an important one isn't it?" He mumbled the last part and crossed her arms, still refusing to meet her gaze. A smile crosses her lips. She wanted to find a selfish reason for this act, but she wouldn't think of one. All she could see was a demon, who had done something for her, apparently for no reason. A selfless act it seemed.

"Thank you Vegeta," she smiled. She wished at that moment she could touch him in this reality because right now, she would be hugging him.

**8 8 8**

Two days passed and already it was the big day. Bulma arrived at the small hotel the wedding was being held at early that morning. Chi Chi trailed behind her, carrying her own bags. The young woman's hair was already done up with pearls that Bunny had been all too happy to let her borrow. Bulma retrieved the hotel room key for her room and left the bride to Bulma's room. Vegeta was close behind, having not left her side since he returned from being trapped in her mind. Having recovered his lost strength, he easily broke free from the trap.

"I'm feeling so nervous," Chi Chi mumbled as she placed her bag's down in Bulma's room.

"That's normal," Bulma chuckled. "You're a great person Chi, and you're about to make a big step, it's all right to be nervous."

"Do you think Goku is?"

"He was very excited on the phone earlier. You know him; this is just another adventure for him. He loves you Chi and I know you'll never regret marrying him," Bulma comforted Chi Chi, assuring her this joining would be perfect for them both.

Chi Chi smiled and nodded, understanding what her friend was saying to her. "That little speech was disgusting," Vegeta spoke aloud to himself, successfully ruining that moment, even if Chi Chi didn't know it. Bulma rolled her eyes in his direction.

"Why don't you go put your dress on?" Chi Chi suggested quickly. "I didn't get a chance to see it after you got it taken in at the tailor."

Bulma gasped. "That's right you didn't!" She wasted no time in trying to get her dress bag. "Give me a second." Bulma would have changed right there, if it weren't for the Saiyan Prince. So she gathered her bag and ran into the bathroom to change. She opened her bag and pulled out her lightly folded silk violet dress. She fingered it lightly, enjoying the feel of the cool silk under her touch. She placed it down on the counter and prepared to strip. She froze when she noted that Vegeta has just walked through the door and was looking at her just as she was beginning to remove her shirt.

She sent him the dirtiest look she could muster, sharing with him the exact feelings she had about him entering while she was changing. "You're such a pervert," she mumbled loud enough for him to hear, but low enough that she hoped Chi Chi wouldn't.

He rolled his eyes," You're covered."

"N-not this time."His eyes went wide and a coloured hue covered his cheeks, while his gaze fell on her. She flushed and pulled out a piece of white material from the bag. She unravelled them and by the two stings, held it up revealing to him a G-String. "It's for panties lines."

She placed the underwear on top of her bridesmaid's gown. When she looked back, he was facing the door, away from her. She smiled. "Thank you."

She took the moment to get changed, removing her skirt, underwear and her t-shirt. She remained nude for only a moment as she again picked up the underwear, and slipped it on. Drawing it up, she positioned it properly on her hips, she took in a sharp breath, trying to get it comfortable on her body. She didn't usually wear this kind of underwear, so when she did, she felt awkward and had to get use to the feeling again. She picked up the dark violet and unzippered the invisible zipper under the left armpit. She stepped inside and pulled it up over her body. Once positioned just right, she rezipped the invisible zipper. She fixed the torso so it sat just right, and turned back to face Vegeta. He was still facing away, but when she took a step closer to him, he glanced over his shoulder down at her. He said nothing, but his eyes traveled up and down her body. Her lips formed into a grin.

"I clean up pretty good for a woman 'missing some parts' don't I?" she chuckled. He said nothing, but he did look her over up and down one more time before she moved past him and through the bathroom door. She went back out to meet Chi Chi.

"Bulma! You're gorgeous!" she cried when she laid her eyes on her friend. Bulma smiled, thanking her as she posed jokingly.

"I'm sure the bride-to-be will look even better," Bulma grinned "Isn't it about time you got dressed yourself?"

"Yeah, I probably should," Chi Chi sighed. "Could you check up on Goku for me?" She was nervously fiddling with her fingers as she did so.

Bulma nodded, "I will. You just relax, and get ready and when I get back ,I'll help you relax." Chi Chi nodded, understanding what she was saying to her. She turned halfway around and picked up her dress trail behind her before opening the hotel room with her purse and hotel key in hand. She left her own room and continued on down the hall. She knew a few faces as she walked past. Some were wedding guests who were all gathering and getting ready for the wedding.

Her eyes glanced beside her; Vegeta was walking beside her, looking around at all the people. She studied the dream demon from the corner of her eye before she came to a stop at a hotel room down the hall. She reached out and knocked.

She heard footsteps inside and then the door opened. She was met by Goku's smiling face. "Bulma!" He cried out, opening the door open completely and took her into his arms. She embraced him back, happy that she was receiving such affection.

"Excited?" she giggled.

"How can you tell?" he questioned. His face was wide with a grin that made her heart warm. When she pulled away, she was greeted with two other faces. Krillin and Juuhachigou, who was inside the room, smiled gently at the two.

"I hate that woman," Vegeta growled, referring to Juuhachigou. "She knows too much for my liking."

Bulma wanted to point out that she was sure he knew just as much, if not more about dream demons, 'because' of Vegeta's big mouth, but she couldn't with others present. Instead, she made her way into the guest room.

"And how are you two?" she asked, referring to the other two guests.

"I'm the very best," Krillin smiled.

"Can't complain," Juuhachigou answered.

"Do you want any help?" Bulma asked. "I can help with anything you need."

"No, I think we're okay," Krillin stated.

"Oh! Is Chi Chi all dressed in her gown! I really want to see her," Goku cried, clearly carrying on like a child, which made Bulma smile. It was what she liked best about her best friend.

"You know it is bad luck," she explained. "You'll just have to wait for the ceremony."

"Awe... really... oh, well then could I speak to you alone then Bulma?" Goku asked she looked at him questioning why. He sent her a knowing stare, which made her know that he meant about her little problem. She nodded, giving him the go ahead.

"Sure, where?" she questioned.

"On the balcony," he pointed out. "We'll be back." He told this to Krillin and Juuhachigou. Bulma followed the eager man out on the balcony and closed the door behind her. She comfortably leaned on the railing and watched as the demon prince joined them.

"What's going on with that demon?" he asked.

She let her eyes fall on Vegeta, who was listening with interest. "What about him?"

"Are you still seeing him outside your dreams?"

Bulma blushed. "I am. He's here right now."

Goku didn't bother to ask her why he was outside her dreams again, not pushing her for an answer. She was thankful because she knew he would be displeased if he found out why. He nodded, understanding what she meant by her silence, which caused her to flush. Then her friend leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Do you think you might be infatuated with him?"

Her cheeks went redder. "No, I'm not!" She crossed her arms, glaring at Goku. "Never!"

"Okay, just wondering, it just kind of sounds that way," Goku explained himself.

"What did he say?" Vegeta demanded. He was sure whatever it was, it had to be about him.

"It's not true," Bulma told her friend, flat out ignoring Vegeta. "It's not. I can handle this on my own."

**8 8 8**

'_He's here with Marron!'_ Bulma's mind screamed as she walked down the aisle with the other bridesmaids. She was squeezing the life out of the flowers she was holding. She only had her eyes on her ex for a moment as she saw him sitting with Bulma's near doppelganger. _'Why is he even here? He wasn't invited by the bride or groom. I did as my date! Oh, I'm gonna kick his ass!'_

She tried to calm herself, and continued to fake a smile as she walked down the church aisle. When they reached the altar, she took her place where Chi Chi would be standing in a few short moments. She smiled at Goku, who looked very excited as he watched his blushing bride coming down the aisle, her father, the Ox King, guiding his daughter towards the altar.

Bulma's eyes followed further down to the back of the church. Vegeta was standing back there, leaning against the wall by the doors they had just come in from. He was looking around him at that moment: the stain glass, the pillars, and all the others things in the church. He was looking at everything except for the ceremony that was taking place. That perked Bulma's interest. He was a demon in a holy house. She wondered what that was like for him. He seemed to be taking it all in as if studying something so foreign. Perhaps it was? Whenever did a demon ever go inside a church after all?

"We are gathered here today to join this man with this woman," the priest's voice brought Bulma back to the important task at hand. She brought her attention to Goku, who had just taken Chi Chi's hands in his. They both had their attention drawn to the priest who was speaking. She listened intently, having waited for this moment for over a year and a half. She smiled and enjoyed the long awaited moment.

As beautiful as moment was, it was over in a flash, which made Bulma sad. After the vows were read, and the two exchanged rings, the words everyone had been waiting to hear were read.

"With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife," the priest stated, and then turned to Goku with a smile. "You may now kiss the bride."

Bulma's smile was now turned into a very satisfied grin as she watched her two friends meet in a tight embrace, their lips meeting in a kiss that Bulma could only describe as loving. It truth, it had been the first time she had seen her two friends kiss. They both weren't really into showing affection in public. Yet right now, that hardly counted. The whole church was in a round of applause as they cheered them on, the kiss lasting well over a minute.

Bulma cheered, a smile from ear to ear, and her hands applauding loudly for her friends. When they pulled away, both had the same smile that Bulma held. She knew the ceremony couldn't have been more perfect, especially since it had been for her two friends, who had been together since childhood.

As they left, Bulma smiled, but stayed put, knowing she'd have to wait for the prince. Besides, she still had lots of time to get to the reception. She spotted Vegeta walking up an aisle, trying to avoid the crowds. Even if he could just walk through them all, it appeared that he probably didn't like crowds. That was fine by her. She just started in his direction, meeting him halfway. He looked less than pleased which made her smile.

"Are you ever happy? Or are you just naturally grumpy?" she asked.

"Naturally grumpy," he answered. That surprised me. She expected him to be defensive, but he had flat out answered her. "I can't be 100 percent perfect all the time."

'_At least he can joke sometimes.' _She smiled."I saw you looking around the church. What were you thinking?"

"Nothing, just looking around," he explained himself. "Curious mostly, I've never been inside a church, I never had a reason to."

"Yeah, I've only been inside a church a few times myself. I don't believe in much; especially faith wise."

"Can we just get out of here already?" he stated, crossing his arms. She nodded, knowing that it was his way of saying he was uncomfortable.

"Yeah, we have some time. We could go for a quick trip back to the hotel room for a rest. We have about two hours," Bulma smiled. She was glad that Chi Chi, and her bridesmaids already got their photo's done. She wasn't exactly in the mood to have any more photo's done for today and she was already sleepy.

"Doesn't matter," he expressed just crossing his arms over his chest.

"To the hotel then," she decided.

**8 8 8**

She couldn't believe it when her alarm had gone off. She had set it for an hour's nap. That had gone by way too fast. Fast enough that she didn't even enter a REM cycle yet. Vegeta was sitting in the chair by the desk; his eyes were focused on a spot in his lap. She yawned and climbed off the bed before heading to the bathroom to check the mirror. Her short hair was shuffled and displaced. She sighed, and ran her hand under the water tap before she brought her wet hands to run through her hair. She tamed the displaced strands and was pleased when they went back to their rightful places. She turned her attention to Vegeta when she left the room, still finding him lost in thought.

"Are you alright?" she asked. She leaned over him before bending down so she could meet his gaze properly. His gaze finally locked with hers. "What's wrong?"

"I have used up too much energy, I need to rest," he explained.

She frowned, realizing what he meant by his words. He only took a little of her dream when he should have taken the whole thing. He was becoming weak again. "You should have eaten that whole dream. We need more time."

"Don't lecture me woman," he hissed. She rolled her eyes. He could be such a baby sometimes. She stood, placing her hands on her hips.

"I let you take that dream to help you so we could try and get separated. I can't give you another dream. You know that!" she cried. "You really are a piece of work princess." She stood from her kneeling position and turned back to her purse, which she grabbed and pulled around her. "And I really don't have time. I have to go to the dinner and give my toast. Just stay here and rest until I get back. We'll figure things out."

Closing the hotel room behind her she sighed heavily wondering just what was going on in Vegeta's head. He was fighting to survive, and he gave part of the meal he needed so badly back. _'What a man! Or demon. Or whatever he is!'_

**8 8 8 **

"I'd like to make a toast to my two best friends," Bulma stated standing up from the head table, using her dinner fork to chime on her glass. Everyone's attention drew up to Bulma who held her wine glass up high. "I wish them all the happiness in the world because there is no one else in this world that deserves it more. You two have been together since the day you two met and while I do take credit for your meeting, I know that fate would have found a way for you two to meet somehow. I wish all the happiness in the world to you two."

Chi Chi smiled softly and her eyes watered as she listened to her friends speech. "Thank you Bulma." She held onto her husband's arm and leaned on him as he nodded in agreement. Bulma took a seat, glad to know that was now out of the way. Despite her background with the public she liked talking in public rarely. She was glad when the speeches were over. At least then the fun could begin.

Once the tables were cleared and moved around by the servers, the crowd watched as Goku lead a very flushed Chi Chi to the middle of what was going to be the dance floor. In the middle there was a lone chair waiting for Chi Chi. He chuckled as he placed his wife down in the chair.

The crowd cheered and whistled with delight, which made Chi Chi become redder and made Goku grin wider. Closing his eyes he took in a deep breath as his finger's traced the hem of her dress and ran underneath, bringing the dress up with him. Up her calf, and up past her knee cap and to her upper tight where it caught her garter.

"What the fuck!?" Bulma's gaze broke and turned to look at a very stunned dream demon who watched in anticipation. She looked away to try and again get her attention back on her friends. Goku was removing the garter from Chi Chi. "Why are they striping?"

"They're not," Bulma replied, quickly hoping no one would see her '_talking to herself'_."

"What are they doing then?"

Goku was holding up the garter with a proud grin on his face. The crowd was cheering and hooting with his accomplishment. Bulma smiled. "It's a silly wedding tradition. The groom throws it at all the unmarried men. One catches it. Then the bride takes her boutique and throws it to the woman."

Vegeta crossed his arms in his usual fashion. "You humans are a bunch of freaks."

Bulma couldn't help but chuckle. "We can be I suppose from the outside looking in."

She could tell that Vegeta was getting increasingly more uncomfortable as every moment passed. Watching all the men gather, Bulma watched as her ex, followed the crowd of men into the line. "Let's go for a walk," she suggested.

Bulma knew she didn't suggest this to him because he was uncomfortable, but rather due to her being one who was uncomfortable. Seeing Yamcha here was becoming harder and harder to witness. Vegeta only nodded as he moved ahead of her, moving out of the reception hall. She followed, despite knowing she was going to regret missing some of Goku and Chi Chi's big day. She sighed knowing this fact, but taking a glance back at her two friends; she turned back to the demon in front of her, and continued to follow him.

They left the reception hall in the small hotel and it was soon after that he came to a stop beside a bench. She noticed that he had stopped and sat down next to him at the bench. He continued to stand and had his hands crossed in front of him. His eyes wandered to the area around him, studying the surroundings. Bulma did the same, noting that the hotel was beside a tiny park, one that had a very large fountain in the centre. It was flowing freely and the water was clear and clean. How odd, Bulma thought. Usually the water and fountain got dirty, especially this late in the summer. The hotel staff must have kept the small park well maintained.

"That weakling has seemed to have moved on very quickly," he stated, his gaze turned down to look at her. Her heart sped up when he mentioned Yamcha. That didn't please her one bit. She wanted to question why he would ask her such a thing. He knew well enough that she was still very touchy on the subject of her ex. So she decided ignore the fact that he had brought it up and turned back away to look at the fountain once again. She heard him growl as soon as she looked away, letting her know that he didn't like being ignored. So she did what she had to do.

She continued to ignore him.

That pleased him even less. Naturally, he growled even louder. This time it was a warning, telling her to not do this.

'_You said something you knew would upset me, so you have to deal with it now,' _she though as she continued to ignore him further. She saw from the corner of her eye that he tensed up, and she felt heat rise off him. He was pissed. Very pissed. Oh course, when was the prince not pissed off at someone?

"I'm going to lay down," Bulma stated, standing up quickly. He jumped in surprise, turning his whole body to look at her. She froze for a moment as she noted his dark eyes as they watched her carefully. She didn't want to get sucked into staying any longer and just turned away and took off back in the direction of her room. She didn't stop, even as she dodged a few people here and there, even nearly slipping and falling a few times.

Running in heels was never a good idea, a rule she didn't seem interested in following. So when she came to her room, she had to catch herself to stop from falling on the carpeted floors. Taking her small hand purse, she opened the door with the card key, and entered. Closing the door behind her she threw the purse aside and dropped the key on the table. She turned to the bed, and smiled as she took off her heels and crawled onto the soft surface. Bulma moaned as she comfortably laid down on the bed, half on her stomach and half on her side.

She knew she could have only had her eyes closed for a few minutes when she heard some footsteps enter into her room, but the door was locked closed. That only left one person. Or rather; one demon.

She yawned softly as she placed her head on one of the hotel pillows. She patted it, inviting the demon to join her. She heard no sound, and no more footsteps. She sighed and opened her eyes, looking up at Vegeta, who was watching her from the foot of the bed.

"You piss me off sometimes," she stated. "Mentioning Yamcha; of all things. You can be such an ass."

"You're going to have to get over that. If you don't than your just like all those other pathetic humans. If he can propose to you one day, and forget you the next, he's hardly worth it."

"Don't you think I know that?" she mumbled. "He'll probably find some other girl tomorrow too..."

"Pathetic humans, you can't even control your hormones. He probably couldn't get a mate if he's life depended on it. Maybe a few bastard children, but that's about it," he continued on. "All these humans in this hotel probably will just fuck and never see the other again."

She looked up at him questionably, confused as to why he would say such things. "Why does it bother you? It's the same thing with you demons isn't it? You told me you found a female, impregnated her and just leave."

"There's more to it than that!" he snapped.

"Then tell me," she asked, another yawn forced its way out. She patted the space next to her again, urging him to lie down next to her. He didn't see the point, but he complied, laying back and turning to face her.

"It's true that we leave them after, but we pursue them before hand. It can sometimes take years to successfully pursue a mate. We usually only stay together for a few weeks before moving onto the next mate. We still get to know them before we begin mating."

"It sounds like you date," she whispered, her eyes fluttered opened and closed, a light giggle caressed her lips. "I can't picture you dating."

"That's because it's not dating," Vegeta growled, which just made Bulma giggle louder.

"Not in your opinion," she replied.

"Woman, what was with that boutique of flowers all those woman were trying to catch?" he suddenly asked, changing the subject and sitting up on the bed. She looked up at him, surprised by his question. When they returned inside he must have gone by the party and saw that they had moved onto Chi Chi throwing the boutique.

"It's a wedding tradition. It's like the new bride passes on her boutique for good luck. Those were unmarried woman. Tradition states that if a female catches it, she'll be the next to marry," Bulma explained. Vegeta clearly looked baffled by such a tradition. She smiled. "It's silly I know."

"Yet you didn't take part?" Vegeta questioned. "Your all for that wedding crap, yet you don't try and get that bunch of flowers."

A grin plastered on her face, "I don't need a bunch of flowers; I make my own luck. Besides, I don't think I'll ever get married. I don't trust men." By the end of this sentence, Bulma was looking at a random spot on the bed. Vegeta watched her, clearly unsure how to respond to her words. She brushed it aside and leaned into her pillow. He continued to sit there, taking in her words. She felt she had said too much to the demon. And immediately Goku's words still filled her.

'_Do you think you might be infatuated with him?'_

'_No I'm not!' she cried. 'Never!'_

"Bulma?" Her eyes moved to meet Vegeta's form, her mouth hung in surprise. He had only ever used her name twice before, so she was surprised and concerned as to why he was using it. "You give up so easily, especially for a woman as strong as you are."

"Y-you think I'm strong?" she gasped.

He nodded, but the smirk was there all the same. "For a human that is."

**8 8 8 **

**A/N**: I hope you enjoyed! Kind of filler, but with some moments. Next chapter is the beginning of the end. A lot is going to happen. Please review and share your thoughts. I'd love to hear them!


	13. Revelations

**A/N: **Sorry it's been so long. Full time work and school. Its been so busy tat I haven't seen my girl in a month. 0.0 So yeah... enjoy anyway.

**Thanks to the following:**

Hallolo: Thank you for reading. I'm glad you enjoyed it so much.

Katieghost: I wouldn't say that he loves her yet, but I'd say he's just a step away, but you didn't hear it from me. LOL

Racy Nucleoli: Bonding is the perfect way to say what their relationship is like at the moment. And not in a romantic way, but honestly just getting to know the other bonding. I hope you like this chapter, it was hard to write, but I think it came out just right.

**lana**: Hope you enjoy this story.

Nintendocat: Enarmored. That is exactly the perfect word to describe them. ^^ Thanks for the review, hope you enjoy this chapter just as much.

**Chapter 12**

Edited

By

Chibi Mirai Gogeta

Bulma laid her head down on the couch in her lab. She had been working out ideas with the demon for over twenty hours now, and now she was just left exhausted. Vegeta was standing against a wall in the corner, thinking deeply to himself. They had been that way since the wedding. He was silent whenever they weren't talking. It was like he had this great issue to work out, which she supposed was true. They both did. They needed to figure out how to become separated. Bulma knew that he didn't have much time. He was becoming noticeably weaker every day.

She moved her gaze from his form and moved to get more comfortable on the couch. As she did, from the corner of her eye, she could tell that his eyes turned to fall on her. She pretended to not notice. She was much too tired to talk to him anymore. Besides, if he had something to say to her, couldn't he just say it to her when he entered her dream?

Ignoring his watchful eyes she closed her eyes and tried to comfort herself into sleep. Relaxing, she felt everything around her fade away and she drifted off to sleep. So when she opened her eyes, she was once again at the party, much like what she dreamed of before, when she was in the dream. Not just a dream, but the dream Vegeta has returned to her.

A smile crept up to her face. She had at some point doubted him when he said that he returned the dream. He said it was because it was an important dream. She thought that this dream was gone for good, but here it was. She smiled as she wandered around the party, looking for the prince.

"Vegeta," she called out, her eyes searching though the crowds for his tall flame hair. She couldn't see his hair at all, which made her begin to worry. "Vegeta?" She turned around, searching in all directions for him, but still she failed to see him. "He's not here. He must still be on his own, deep in thought perhaps."

She sighed and looked down at the floor, wondering where he could be. What was he so deeply thinking about that he had decided to leave her alone while she slept? He had only done that once before, and that almost ended badly.

A shiver and down her spine. Those two demons that appeared before, they were just as frightening as before. They were just as frightening as she once found Vegeta to be, but presently she was more scared of these two than him.

'_Where is he?' _ Her eyes travelled around the room again, searching through the party and hoping to catch a glimpse of him. There was still no sign of him anywhere. She couldn't help but feel disappointment fill her, but she couldn't pinpoint the reason why. She supposed it was because she was used to seeing him, to have someone to always talk to. Was she going through a withdrawal? Her cheeks reddened. It had been five minutes since she last saw him, she couldn't be going though withdrawal, not already. Or at all for that matter.

'_He's just an annoying demon that is currently talking up residence in my head. That's it,' _she thought to herself.

At the last of her thoughts slipped by, she saw someone zoom pass her, completely clad in black. A dark, black cloak. She got up, her eyes followed where the person had run by. "Vegeta, I'm over here." She jumped up and waved in that direction, hoping he would be able to see her.

More movement.

A cloaked figure.

Tall.

Much _too _tall to be Vegeta.

"Oh crap."

Before she could make any movement, she was brought down to the ground. The party surrounding was gone in an instant, and all that remained was darkness. Her eyes searched though the shadows for whoever had taken her down. Her eyes fell on the form of a large mass, draped in a cloak. The figure was much too large to be Vegeta, which only made her panic.

She started to struggle, kicking and punching, and when that failed she began to scream, which only got muffled after another form followed, and covered he mouth. Well, she'd fix that.

So, she bite down.

"Bitch!" he cried, pulling his hand away.

"What did she do?" the other questioned.

"She fucking bite me!" he yelled at second one angrily. He was the shorter of the two, but he was still taller than Vegeta was. He stared down at her through his hood, and only a moment later he hauled back and kicked her hard in the gut; forcing her across the ground. When she landed she curled into a ball and groaned in pain. Her gut burned and throbbed, and it didn't ease and it only got worse as her attacker came toward her ready to give her another assault. She cried out as she rolled over and tried to crawl away. She didn't get a foot away when he took hold of her by the back of her head and pulled he back. She sobbed and mumbled pleas to be freed, but they didn't listen and only laughed at her pitiful attempts.

"Such a weakling," his companion commented with a chuckle.

"She is, which only leaves the question, why are you giving our prince such a hard time?" he attacker asked. "What makes you so special? He's not fucking you is he?"

Bulma felt a wave of nausea roll over her. They thought that she and Vegeta were having sex? Bulma had to fight the urge to not throw up. "We aren't fucking!" Bulma retorted in anger and disgust.

"Right, human females call it _making love_," he bellowed a laugh that only pissed her off more.

"That bastard hasn't laid a finger on me in any such way," she screamed, throwing her legs in every direction, successfully kicking him in the throat. She knocked the wind right out of him, forcing him to the ground. His tall, bald companion took his place, and took her by the throat, choking her. She gasped and cried as she fought against him for air.

"It doesn't matter what you are to our prince, I'm ending it, once and for all," he sneered.

She knew what that meant. Panic filled her even more than before. As she struggled she fought against him, even if she felt herself become dizzier and less conscious. She felt him with his free hand, take her by the back of the head, and forced her forward, forcing his mouth on hers. She kicked harder, but with every kick, he just forced his mouth on hers harder; a bruising kiss.

He released her throat, letting her dream come up through her mouth. The pain she felt was worse than she had ever felt before. Worse than any other time a dream had been taken. It felt like the dream was ripping out her very insides. As it entered her throat she felt herself begin to choke on it and she suddenly felt her weight feel like it had increased a hundred times earlier.

Then the dream left her mouth and into his. She only felt her consciousness a moment longer before she closed her eyes and woke up in the real world. The first thing she saw was Vegeta, who was leaning over her, staring at her intently. Her whole boy ached and was numb.

"W-where were you?" Bulma questioned weakly, her throat stinging.

"I was forced to stay here," Vegeta replied, his eyes turned back to look at a tiny figure sitting at her desk. Chiazotzu.

"It's my fault this happened," he said regretfully. "I used my power to hold Vegeta back; I needed to talk to him. If I had known...I wouldn't have...I'm sorry."

"Some guardian angel you are," Vegeta shot.

Chiaotzu ignored Vegeta's comment, and looked at Bulma who was looking at him silently.

"What's left inside? How many dream layers do I have left?" she asked, though she knew the answer would frighten her.

"None," Chiaotzu said regretfully. "Your soul is now left bare. This is bad for multiple reasons. The worse being that the smell of your soul will attract more demons. It's like dangling meat above a den of hungry lions."

Bulma didn't notice that she was crying until she felt tears run down her cheeks and tickling her neck. Her hand felt her cheek, feeling the wet sensation of her tears. Her eyes travelled up to meet Vegeta's eyes. He looked just as frightened, though his face held his usual scrawl; his eyes told her what he was feeling. They mirrored exactly what she was feeling. She became more scared, if he was worried, then this was bad. She didn't hold a snowball's chance in hell kind of bad.

"I-I'm going to die," she whispered to herself. She sighed, and closed her eyes. She heard Vegeta growl, which did nothing to make her feel better. It was his way of disagreeing, she assumed, but she knew better. This was no longer the supposed easy separation they agreed upon. Vegeta was getting weaker, he needed to feed. She had no dreams left. She was a shell holding a soul. A buffet for some demon.

She was dying.

He was dying.

They_ were_ going to die.

"Who was it?" he hissed. "Who took your dream?"

She opened her eyes and looked at him questionably. He stepped closer and leaned over to her, his eyes were blazing. "Who did this to you?"

"The two from before," she answered, her eyes were wide, and she was frightened by how angry he was. The moment she spoke, his eyes became fiercer. More than she had ever seen him before. Even when he attacked her and fought against her, he had never been this angry before. "V-Vegeta?"

"They will pay with their lives," he snarled, inching himself closer to her. "I promise you, they will pay."

8 8 8

Vegeta's words burned in her mind hours later. Chiaotzu had been long gone to give a report and Vegeta was sitting by her window and was looking outside. He was still in a bad mood and Bulma didn't dare try and speak to him. She just lay on her spot on the couch and listened to the silence. She was much too frightened to go to sleep and didn't plan on trying for a while to come either. She knew she didn't have much time left at all and she wanted to soar all that she had left. She was a normal human and she was scared of dying.

She had caught his eyes wandering to her form. She glanced at him, and noticed how his face softened, even if only for a little. He would always look back at the window though; his expression became hard once again. It was almost dawn before he spoke to her again.

"You should try and rest," he spoke, his voice held a tone of worry, but still she refused to comply. If she went to sleep that could be the end of her.

"No," she answered. He was displeased, but he said nothing. He kept an eye on her throughout the day, but said nothing as she followed her around the house. She was in a daze, and she seemed to not be herself. This was because she was tired. Her body was pretty well all healed from her surgery and she could feel her body returning to normal, but that didn't mean she could pull an all nighters and not even nap throughout the day. That would have been a stupid thing to do. Did that still make it stupid if it was what was keeping her alive?

She could tell later into the day he was becoming annoyed and didn't like this decision that she was making. She was completely sure if he was actually concerned for her or the well-being of her soul, which he laid claim to so many weeks ago. He frowned even more when he gulped down a black coffee with three sugars for she was determined to stay awake. It wasn't even until her usual bedtime that he made a request for her to go to bed.

"I'm not going to sleep," she answered, annoyed with his request.

"Whether you like it or not, you're going to have to go to sleep sometime," he said. "I'll be there and I'll fight off any demons."

She turned to face him, ready to scream at him, but then she caught sight of him. He was standing up right, his arms by his side and his face was much less strained. His eyes were normal, not glaring like they always were. They were full of concern,and just looking into them sent chills up her spine. She took a step back as if she had been burned. He took a step closer and watched as she hit the wall behind her. He cornered her and stepped right in front of her. "I can kill those demons, and I will. Just. Go. To. Sleep."

She didn't like how he was freely talking about taking his own men's lives. She shook her head, which she received another growl from the prince in response. "Why are you so stubborn about this? I'm giving you a chance at revenge. You want that don't you?"

"If you were to 'avenge me', would it be for them taking my last dream or because as you put it once, 'her dreams are mine'?" She noticed him stiffen at the question.

"I-it would be for you," he answered. "I've deemed you worth saving. You weren't to be harmed." She looked back at him, questioning why he would have done that. His face visibly reddened as he turned away. "You have fought well against him, prevented me for so long from taking your soul. I admire that. You're different from other humans. Stubborn too, which only makes you seem more Say-"

He paused.

She tried to search his eyes, but he had completely turned away now.

"Just get some rest. Rest assured that I have no interest in taking your soul."

She stepped over to him and began to reach for him. He froze, his eyes moved between her hand and her face. She stopped as her hand was about to rest on his chest. She pulled away and looked at the couch. It did look inviting.

"I'm going to regret this," she told herself. She felt Vegeta's eyes on her as she moved to the couch. Her pillow and blanket were still laying there from before. She moved, took her hand, and dragged the blanket, pulling it around her before she lay down. She heard Vegeta sigh in relief when she lay down. She didn't know if it was out of concern for her or himself. "I'm scared."

"Don't be," he told her. "You will wake up in this same spot."

She wanted to trust his words. She really did, but could she really trust him? Humans did desperate things when they were trying to survive. Why would demons be any different?

She was asleep in just a few moments.

With no dream layers left, there weren't any dreams, leaving her standing in a world of darkness. His arms were crossed and he was searching for something, perhaps his companions? She placed a nervous hand on his shoulder. His attention was drawn to her for a moment, and then he turned back to look into the black surroundings. She looked down at her hand, and then removed it.

"I know you two are here," Vegeta called out. "I don't care to have to hunt you down, so come out."

She watched as the hooded men came out of nowhere through the darkness. Their hoods were drawn up, covering their faces. She froze, her eyes stopped on her attackers. They glanced at her before looking at their prince. Vegeta stepped forward.

"You know the penalty for disobeying orders," he hissed in anger. "I don't see why you felt the need to attack her."

"We were obeying orders," the smaller of the two men stated. "They came from above you. We were told to kill the girl and bring you ho-"

Vegeta had grabbed the man by the throat and was cutting him off both in speech and in the ability to breathe. She gasped in surprise and took a step back. Vegeta squeezed harder, a yellow orb forming around his fist.

The man he held in his grasp fought, dry screams escaping his lips, and smoke started to rise off him. The smell of burnt flesh filled her nostrils. She took another step back. By the time she finished her step, the man was no longer in Vegeta's grasp, but in a burning heap on the floor. Vegeta turned to the taller man.

"So Nappa, do tell me, what does _Lord Frieza_ want?" he asked, moving to the trembling man.

"H-he wants you home. He has other more important souls he needs you to steal," Nappa explained. "He wanted us to fetch you, we're sorry Prince Vegeta, but you know his orders come above yours."

"My words are the law. Frieza's aren't!" Vegeta shouted. "And she," he pointed towards Bulma, "is to not be harmed; I send that message out days ago."

"You have to come home," Nappa pleaded. "We need you my prince."

"That doesn't excuse you for disobeying my orders. The penalty is death," Vegeta exclaimed. He raised his hand and another bright yellow ball was formed in his hand. This time he took aim at the older man.

He bowed quickly. "Forgive me."

"Never."

"Vegeta don't!" Bulma cried, finally finding the courage to move. She tried to run to his side to stop him, but before she took her first step, the energy was released and the bowing man was now face first on the ground, non-moving, and dead.

Bulma froze once again. He had just slaughtered his own men. For her. She covered her face, to block out of the smell, which she was sure was going to make her vomit. She met his eyes, which were watching her. She knew he was supposed to be a dangerous man, but she didn't witness it before. She had kind of thought that he was all talk no action, but now this.

"Bulma, it's alright," he stated, moving closer to her. She was not moving and as he reached for her, she snapped out of it and took another step back.

"Don't touch me," she cried. She was so frightened. Terrified. He was insane. Psychotic. A murderer. And worse, he looked so calm. You couldn't just take someone's life like he had and be so calm.

"Bu-"

"Don't come near me!" she yelled at him again; hysterical at this point. She covered her mouth again, sure that she was going to vomit, even while she was sleeping.

"I avenged you," he shouted, clearly not understanding why she was freaking out like she was.

"I thought you'd beat them up...maybe scare them off, but if I had known you were going to just..." her eyes stopped on the bodies before she turned away, shutting her eyes tight. "I would never have trusted you. I shouldn't have. You have no excuse for doing what you did. You-your just a monster. No better than them." She pointed to his dead men, a wave of nausea hit her like a punch, and Bulma felt her stomach convulse. This time, vomit made its up way.

Except when it came up, Bulma woke up on the couch. She was shaking and covered in sweat. She could see Vegeta by the window, watching her, his expression stunned. She didn't dare look at him; she just jumped from the couch and took off.

A/N: I am so proud of this! Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter going to awesome too!


	14. Unshared Bond

**A/N:** I have been so busy. Insanely busy. I don't even have time to see my girlfriend. We're that busy. So please enjoy.

Chapter 13

Bulma turned when she heard the door close behind her. She was half out of it from lack of sleep, but she couldn't help but straighten up as soon she saw her twp best friends standing in her doorway. She jumped up from her chair; her blue eyes sparkled with delight as she brought them into her arms for a group hug.

"I can't believe you two are back already!" she cried, jumping up and down excitedly. She couldn't have been happier to see her friends, especially after the events of the day before. She hadn't seen Vegeta and hadn't slept since the slaughter she had witnessed.

"Well, we could only lock ourselves in our apartment for so long, and who better to visit than you?" Chi Chi replied when they broke the hug. She gave a warm smile, and automatically locked her arms around her husband, making Bulma giggle.

'_They maybe came out for a break, but clearly the honeymoon isn't over,' _she thought, giggling out loud, which only made both her friends go red at the same time. Chi Chi sent Bulma a warning glare, telling her to not say a thing. Bulma was tempted to now but she decided to savour this moment with her best friends. It after all, could be her last.

"She, how are you feeling?" Chi Chi asked. "Are you still not sleeping? You look exhausted."

"I can sleep fine," Bulma tried to assure. "I was working on the Gravity Chamber until this morning."

"Any luck?"

Bulma shook her head. "One of those days." She saw movement from the corner of her eye.

Black.

Vegeta no doubt. She ignored him and continued to give her attention to her friends.

"So, are you two hoping for a honeymoon baby?" Bulma asked. "You two always said you wanted a family as soon as possible."

Both flushed, but Bulma noticed how Chi Chi looked away from the two, while Goku, still red looked down at his wife with a gentle smile. Then Chi Chi's hand's held her stomach; rather protectively. Bulma's eyes became wide.

"Oh my God! Chi Chi are you?"

"Yup!" Goku cheered, his arm tightening around his wife's waist. Excitedly Bulma jumped at her pregnant friend, hugging her.

"That is such great news!"Bulma said, her eyes were filling with tears now, and she couldn't help but relief in knowing her friends were starting the family she knew they had wanted so badly. "How far along?"

"Two months," Goku answered.

"I'm just speechless," Bulma cried, tears were running down her cheeks. It was the best news she had in such a long time. It was easing the emotional pain she had been feeling ever since this entire mess with the cancer had started.

"B-Bulma, you're crying," Goku gasped.

"I'm just so happy. So happy for you both," she expressed. "Everything is just falling into place. These are happy tears."

"Are you sure?" Chi Chi questioned.

For the first time in a long time, she didn't lie to her best friend. "One-hundred percent."

"Oh Bulma dear why are you crying?" Her mother entered her room, her eyes stopping on her crying daughter.

Bulma laughed and smiled as she wiped away a tear. "Chi Chi's pregnant."

"Oh! Babies!" Bunny cried jumping up and down. If there was one thing Bunny had a weakness for it was babies. "We have so much of Bulma's baby things saved, Trunks and I would love for you to have some."

Chi Chi blinked and looked at Bulma, "Is that alright Bulma?"

"I'd love for you two to use my old stuff," Bulma explained. It would honour her greatly. She knew her two sharing this with them would be a great joy to her. Even if it was the last thing she did for them. She knew it would be a positive step forward in their new life.

"Alright," Chi Chi said to Bunny.

"Wonderful!" she cried. "Come with me!"

She snatched her up and had her out of the room a few moments later. That left Bulma, Goku and Vegeta, whom she knew was still in the room. Goku laughed and smiled, then turned to his best friend. "We really appreciate this," Goku told her. "I really hope we have a little girl now."

"Well it's a good thing most of my first year clothing is unisex," Bulma laughed. "I didn't start dressing up until I was about six."

Goku brought her into an embrace, one she was only too happy to return. When they did part Goku frowned. "You really do look exhausted. Something happen?"

Bulma looked to the floor and nodded. Goku nodded in returned and tried to look at her with encouragement. "I-I was attacked last night."

"In real life or-"

"My dream," she answered.

"Was it Vegeta?"

She saw Vegeta shift from the corner of her eye. He was nervous, she could feel it. "No. I was attacked by two other's. Vegeta...he stopped...he slaughtered them," as she corrected herself she swallowed hard. "With just a flick of his arm. He took away their lives, like it was just an everyday thing."

"You're scared that he could do the same to you?"

She nodded. "He told me before she could if he wanted to."

She felt the air become tense, and she could tell that Vegeta's whole body had gone stiff, ever from the corner of her eyes. She looked to the floor.

Vegeta spoke, "I understand now."

Goku took hold of her on either side. "And you think he might do the same to you if given the chance?"

She nodded.

"Let me talk to him," Goku suggested.

"What? Talk to him Go-"

"Vegeta is it?" Goku called out. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Goku Son, and Bulma's my best friend, which is why I need you ask you a favour." Bulma's cheeked warmed, and she could see Vegeta shift uncomfortable as he listened to Goku speak to him. "Bulma has told me everything, or at least everything I think she knows about you. And she told me what happened last night in her dream. It has me concerned. And I just need you to leave if you intend her any harm. Bulma is everything to me, and if something were to happen to her, I would avenge her, I guarantee you that. If you do care for her, which I suspect you do, then please, help my friend in any way you can. She is scared that you might do the same what you did to your men. Please show her differently."

"...Goku," Bulma whispered, stunned and touched by her friends words. He smiled at her, and affectionately petted Bulma's head like a kitten.

"I'll leave you alone to talk to him," he explained. "If you need anything, just come get me."

She nodded, and watched her friend as he stood from her bed, sending her his warm welcoming smile. She nodded, happy and comforted that he was going to be just down the hall. "Thank you Goku."

He nodded once more, and left the room, quietly closing the door behind him. When she could no longer hear his footsteps she let her gaze raise, and met the Onyx eyes of Vegeta. His face held no emotion, but it looked considerably softer than usual. His eyes actually looked sad. She had never seen such eyes on him before. He had always been angry, bitter, crabby, annoyed, sometimes pleased, but sad? Never.

He stepped closer, stopping beside her on the bed. He took a seat, and now looked rather nervous. She didn't understand the emotions he was displaying, just as much as he didn't seem to understand them. "I killed them to protect you." She remained silent, and just looked at him, waiting for him to explain himself further. "I need to go back, I'm a leader Bulma. My people are in danger and they need their prince. They were sent to kill you, and I couldn't have that."

"You could do the same to me couldn't you?" she asked, though she was sure she knew the answer.

He nodded. "If I just wanted to leave and not finish you off, then yes, I could kill you while you slept." Her eyes began to water, and tears fell down her cheeks. Suddenly Vegeta took hold of either side of her face, cupping her. She couldn't feel his touch, and was unsure what his point was in doing this. "You've never given me a reason to kill you, so I have no desire to kill you, blasting you, or absorbing your soul. You have proven yourself worthy of living a hundred times over. So, please, I beg you, don't be scared of me, I won't hurt you," he expressed, his dark eyes, locked and stayed on her face as he said every word. Her jaw dropped, stunned by his words. Though that wasn't the last of his strange behaviour. Now he leaned forward and connected her lips with his. Her eyes went wide. She couldn't feel him or his kiss, but she was well aware what he was doing. It was like he was sealing his promise. Promising to never let any harm to come to her. Why, she didn't know. He had just said he was needed back home, that his people were in great danger, and he was ignoring that just so she could live. She didn't understand that. She'd be lying if she wasn't touched by the gesture. Though she wasn't sure why. So when he did pull away, she met his gaze seriously.

"Why? Why me?" she questioned. "You can't just tell me that you are needed back home, and then tell me you're staying because I deserve to live. Why?"

"I thought that would have been obvious by now," he stated, his eyes were wide with surprise.

"O-obvious? How is it obvious?"

"I'm pursuing you, isn't that reason enough," he flat out told her.

Her eyes went wide. "Pursuing...you mean, you trying to...oh my Kami." She stood from the bed, her entire body had now gone stiff, shocked and now freaked out by his words. "We're not even in the same plain of reality, how is that suppose to work? I mean, you can't get me pregnant inside my dreams can you? Oh Kami, you can can't you?"

"No, I can't," he corrected. "And besides that, I am not interested in having a family. I'm just interested in you."

She shook her head and stepped away from him. "No. I don't want this. I just want rid of you, and now your, what, declaring your love for me. You don't love me, so stop messing with me like this. Do what you have to do to unbond us, and get the hell away from me." She backed up one more time, this time upon seeing his stunned expression. She didn't want to know what could be possible going through his head, so she just turned, and ran out of her bedroom slamming her door hard behind her.

A/N: Next chapter is the final before the Epilogue. Review! ^^


	15. Second Chance

**A/N: ** Sorry for the delay. There was no excuse. I've had this written out on paper since Christmas. And I only got it done now that I am procrastinating a huge paper that is due in two days. This hasn't been edited at all. I wanted to send it to my editor, but I didn't want anyone to wait any longer. So please forgive me, but please enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball Z. Akira Toriyama does, so please do not sue me. But please, enjoy.

**In Dreams**

**Chapter 14**

Bulma was sitting at the kitchen table with both her parents. She was eating a healthy breakfast and was hoping to get a lot done in the next few hours. She had been keeping herself so she wouldn't notice the very noticeably weaker Vegeta. It has been a hard two days No sleep, and a Vegeta that she knew wasn't going to last much longer. It actually made her feel guilty.

Though she did still doubt him. He was dying, and wouldn't someone do anything to survive? Well she was one to talk. She had no dreams left and demons, any demon was after her. She rubbed her temple, another headache was coming on.

"Oh, another headache dear?" Bunny asked. "Maybe you should lay down?"

"No!"Bulma snapped. She hadn't meant to snap at her mother, but she was tired of them suggesting that to her over and over again. And boy, was she tired. She sighed. "I'm sorry, I just, I just don't need to sleep."

"Bulma, you do," her father lectured. "Which is exactly why we had to take this measure."

"W-What measure?" her eyes fell on her almost finished breakfast. "Y-you laced my food? How could you?"

"Bulma, once you've rested you'll be thinking clearly," Doctor Brief's explained.

"You don't know what you've done! I'll never wake up now. The demon's will get me!"

"Oh, dear, your thinking strange things," Bunny cried.

Bulma tired to stand, but when she did her legs gave way and she fell to the floor. Her father rushed to her side, but she pushed him away and rolled onto her stomach to crawl away. She was really noticing just how tired she was now, She tired to fins the strength to move, but she found herself becoming so weak. She began to lose herself, and her head dropped to the floor, and slowly her eyes closed.

When they reopened, she knew for a fact that she was screwed. Pitch black. Everything was dark. Her eyes searched for Vegeta, but he was no where to be seen. Which could either be a good or bad thing. She didn't know. She hadn't seen him in a few hours. Was he now gone/ Dead/ She started to move about, searching for a sight of anything. She sighed after a minute of nothing. She came to a stop and looked down at her feet.

"I never expected the troublemaker human to be so hideous and weak," came a slick cold voice. She turned around looking for the source of the voice. The voice was so cold that she supposed it was what death sounded like. Yet, she saw no one around her.

"And stupid too; up here weakling," the voice said again. This time she looked up and she saw a white lizard like creature smearing down at her. She gasped and took a step back. She gasped and took a step back. The creature was floating, or more like flying above her.

"Bulma, get away from him!" she heard Vegeta's voice call to her. She turned o see him staring at her from the opposite direction. He looked so pathetic. Weak, and in so much pain. She looked as if he could barely stand, let alone walk or talk.

"How noble of the 'monkey prince'," the lizard laughed hard clearly amused by Vegeta's warning. "I've heard stories of how soft you've become, but I never could have imagined this!"

Bulma tried to move out of the way, but a blast of energy shot in front of her narrowly missing her. The lizard chuckled. 'How pathetic," he stated.

Bu;ma looked up at the creature, another energy ball was formed in his hands, ready to be blasted at hr. She stepped backwards, and fell. She scrambled out of the way just as another blast was sent her way. And then another, and another.

"Your fast, I give you that," he chuckled some more. When she turned to look at him, he was already coming at her, snatching her up, grasping her by the throat. She began clawing at his hands, and she broke the skin with her long nails, but he didn't bat an eye. Yet just as fast as she was captured she was released and she dropped to the ground. The lizard was also on the ground and looked very pissed.

Vegeta was holding out his hand in a similar matter when he hard killed his own men. She realized that he had shot him. The lizard didn't seem to have a scratch on him, furthering her belief that she was incredibly strong. Much stronger than Vegeta.

"Tale me instead Freiza," Vegeta called. "I know you've been wanting me dead for centuries now. Why not finish me off?"

The lizard named Freiza stood, a smirk on his face. "Because I believe she means more to you than your own life. You've finally chosen the mate to have your heir haven't you/" So imagine the fun I'd have knowing I killed what you wanted more than anything else in your life," Freiza began to laugh sending chills up her spine. Vegeta's eyes has become wide, frightening Bulma even more. "Now, watch her die." Frieza formed another ball of energy, this time ten times the size of all his previous energy balls. Bulma scrambled to her feet and took off. She heard the monster laugh as he released the ball of energy at her.

She felt the rush of the heat on her entire backside and then nothing. Just the impact of her body hitting the ground a heavy weight on her body, and the smell of burnt flesh. After a moment of her recovering she realized that Vegeta was on top of her, struggling to get up. He had smoke rising from his back.

Bulma's mouth hung open. She was uninjured because he had taken the full blast. He had protected her. He didn't want her to hurt. Her lips parted to speak, but no sound escaped. Instead she brought a hand to rest on his cheek.

His eyes had been closed, but they opened upon the contact.

"How sweet," Frieza chuckled as he stopped in front of the two. Her whole body stiffened as he reached down and grabbed her by the head and pulled her out from underneath the hurt Saiyan Prince. She fought against him, but it still did nothing. Frieza forced her down, and climbed on top of her. After she wad down, she kicked and fought against him, but it was pointless. "Now you get to watch her die."

Vegeta's eyes followed them, his lips parted. "Get your hands off her."

One hand held her by the throat, the other punched her chin down so that her mouth was held wide open.

"I said, get your hands off her," Vegeta's voice filled her ears, but she couldn't even turn her head ton look at the prince.

Then he descended down, stopping just above her lips. His lips weren't touching her's yet she could feel a sucking sensation. Only this had been far more than just a sucking sensation that she felt whenever Vegeta took a dream. And it was mor than just a dream being forced up through her body. This was piece of her being ripped right out of her. It hurt so much more. She wanted to cry out, but he was choking them out, making her choke on her own pain. She moved her clawing to his face, but with more pressure to her throat, she weakly dropped her hand to her side.

And just as soon as the pain started, it stopped. Freiza drew back, is hands released her throat, and now his bands were placed into a cup. She had that view from his cupped hands. That is when she really panicked. When she looked down she could see her still and dead looking body.

That couldn't be good. No, she knew that wasn't good. She knew that she was dead, and yet no matter how she tried to express herself she couldn't Did being dead free her from all emotions? Frieza chuckled and looked down at Vegeta. He looked so terrified. More so than she had ever seen anyone. His eyes were side, his expression was that of worry and fear. "I'm just one moment away from absorbing her soul."

"Get your hands off her!" Vegeta's voice was more loud now, and one glance revealed that he was struggling to stand on his own feet.

Frieza was amused and couldn't help but laugh more. He leaned over the Saiyan, showing Vegeta, Bulma's soul. He was growling once he saw her soul in the palm of his hand. He hissed as he tired to stand up straight on her own. Bulma could only assume that it was the burn on his back from when he protected her.

"What are you going to do monkey?"

"Let her go!"

"Or what?"

"I'll kill you."

Freiza was laughing harder now, and moved from the Saiyan's side. After he was a few feet away he brought the orb of her sou; up to his lips. Bulma's whole world was crashing around her. She was frightened, and she didn't want to die.

"NO!" Vegeta's voice filled the air again, but this time everything began to tremble. Freiza's whole body turned back to the prince. Vegeta was covered in a fury of golden light made of energy, just like all the attacks they had been exchanging. Yet, there was something wrong with this. His eyes. Not only did they look even more fierce than she had ever been before, but they were green. And his hair. If possible it appeared even more like a flame. It had more texture and now the same shade as the golden hue that covered his body.

She wasn't sure what was going on, but whatever it was, it had Frieza frightened. The lizard's mouth was dropped open and his eyes were wide. Vegeta took a step forward, forcing Frieza to step back. Vegeta looked every frightful, pissed off an ready to take his revenge.

Bulma couldn't lie that even as just a soul, she was fearful of whatever he was going to do. Vegeta flew in their direction, and within a moment was punching Frieza in the jaw. He flew back and hit the ground, dropping Bulma's soul. She gasped when she landed a few feet away from Freiza. Vegeta's eyes were on her. "I'll be with you in just a moment."

Vegeta's attention was frawn back to Frieza as he tired to return a punch. Vegeta easily deflected the attack and used his free hand to punch the lizard in the chest. When Vegeta hit, his first was covered with a fist full of energy. The fist easily shattered Freiza's rib cage, and moved right on through the rest of his body. Vegeta's left side of his chest. He was holding and squeezing a very important muscle of Freiza's. The last of Freiza's blood pumped down Vegeta's arms and then Vegeta threw his limp body to the side. Then he dropped what remained of Freiza's heart from his hand.

Vegeta wasted no time in picking up Bulma. "Are you alright?" His voice was clam now, and s he held her the yellow aura began to fade. His eyes and hair returned to their dark shade.

Bulma couldn't reply as a spirit, but Vegeta probably knew this. He carried her over to her body, but Bulma didn't notice this. She was at a loss of words and wasn't sure what he was going to do with her. Only when he bent down on his knees did she notice. She was surprised as Vegeta placed her on her body's chest. It only took a moment for her to be able to feel her while body again. Vegeta was leaning over her, his eyes watching her. She blinked a few times, but then she sat up, and leapt onto Vegeta. He gasped at first, and just kind of fumbled for a moment, surprised that she was embracing him.

"I don't mean to ruin any kind of moment we seem to be sharing woman, but there are two things I'd like to bring to your attention," he stated. He was still having a hard time deciding whether or not he should hold her too. She held onto him a moment longer before

she moved into kissing him. She held him and moved her hands around his neck. Vegeta's whole body froze, and his eyes widened. For only a moment.

His hands rested around her waist, and his lips pressed back on hers. Needless to say, even Bulma was surprised by her kissing him. He had proved his feelings to her by his near sacrifice for her. And the news the now deceased Freiza had shared about a royal family member of Saiyan's only picking one mate. She knew that proved to her that he had been sincere about his feelings. Not to mention his noble act of returning her soul, even after her rejection.

He hardly seemed to care at the moment though, as he was passionately kissing her. It took several minutes for him to pull away. "I really need to point two things out to you."

She planted another kiss on his lips quickly. "Alright what would you like to share?"

"Well first off, I'm no longer bonded to you," he stated. "When your soul was ripped out you were considered dead for a short time."

It took her a short time to realize what he was talking about. She didn't know how to feel about that. Would that mean that he was going to move on and leave her?

He seemed to sense this thought, and flipped her oer onto her back and gave her a full mouth kiss. "I'm not going anywhere if you don't want me too."

A smile crossed her lips, and she embraced him. "When I wake up, I expect you to be nearby."

"And that brings me to my next point," he replied. "Bulma, you are awake."

Bulma sat up quickly, bringing the demon up with her. He fell back, landing at the foot of her bed. Bulma only now realized that she was in her room, laying on top of her bed. "You have a physical body!" she cried, covering her mouth realizing that her parents might hear them. "How?"

"When I killed Frieza, I had changed appearance remember? Its a power very rare among my people. So rare, only one other has gained it."

"But why do you have a physical body now?"

"I'm getting to that woman," Vegeta smirked. "This power changes a Saiyan from a spirit like demon to that of a physical being. Like it or not, I can touch you in this physical world."

To add to his point, he reached over and ran a hand down her waist his finger tingling her body as he went. Her cheeks became hot and she for a moment in her life her genius mind went blank.

"My dream barrier is gone though."

"It will heal and grow back," he stated. "They always do. Soon you'll even have dreams again."

"But...demons will come, won't they?" Bulma cried. Worry was filling her, and she worried a great deal about the fact that she was an easy meal for a hungry demon.

"Have you no faith in me woman?" he replied with his question. "Your marked in protection from an angel, I've already forbidden anyone from harming you. I've killed the most powerful dream demon alive and if I have it my way, you'll be my mate, making you the future queen of all dream demons. So only a complete idiot would try to harm you. And if such an idiot tried, I have the power to kill them with my pinky finger," Vegeta explained. He moved off her and sat cross legged on the bed. He folded his arms over his chest.

"Freiza said something. He said that you could only take one mate," Bu;ma looked away from him. "You told me that your people moved on from mate to mate."

"They do, the...royal family doesn't," he looked away too, shy and ashamed of the lie he had told her much earlier in their friendship. "As a royal, I have only one mate. No lovers, no mistresses, just one mate."

Bulma's eyes slowly drew back to him. "And...you want me?"

"Your the first female to ever fight back. Females of my species never fight back, never against their prince. I find that very attractive. Even when you faced death, you fought against me. Your very brave, and face everything head on. I also have reason to believe you would be a perfect mother."

"Anything else?" she asked. She knew that his actions of protecting her, using his own body as a shield was a grand gesture, but she wanted him to express himself with words. Though she knew that he was not a man to express himself, she wanted him to at least try and express himself. The look on his face was that of shock and confusion. She reached over and placed a hand on his cheek. His black eyes drew up to her eyes and watched her. She ran her thumb across his cheek.

"I can't use human terms to express myself. Human notions are silly. I refuse to use human words," he growled.

"Then use your own words," she replied.

He looked away again, his mouth opened and he was studying her carefully. "I mean...I want to...I can't promise you all the things you human females expect of your men. I want you by my side, to raise my children. I can promise that my people will respect you. If I am never around, I promise to have you protected by a trusted guard. I was never expect you to give up your life. I'd make sure you were well taken care of physically, and I'll do whatever I can to care for you emotionally, even if I am unsure how. Whatever wish you will have, I would fight Kami himself to grant it. All I ask is for you to become my life mate."

"But how _do you feel_ about me?" she replied.

"I want you to come my life mate. I have one shot at choosing a mate. Even if that mate dies I cannot take another, unless an heir has to be produced. I have centuries left on my life, I will spend almost all of that mate less, and unable to have another. I wouldn't choose just anyone. I'm sure your the one I want."

Bulma knew that she wasn't going to be getting a better answer out of him. Not a human like one at least. So she just smiled and reached out, touching her face. She leaned into him and he placed his arms around her. "I have one condition."

"What?"

"I want to date first."

"Date?" he sneered.

"For at least a year," she answered. "For me, please."

He sat on the edge of the bed and looked at her. "As a test run of sorts?"

"I want to know what I'll be getting myself into," Bulma explained. "Though I think i have a pretty good idea."

"Deal," he stated. "Your a human, so I suppose its fair that I try a few of your human customs. So...now what?"

"Well," Bulma grinned. "I believe you were kissing me." Vegeta's classic grin returned and he leaned in to return to what they had been doing.

A/N: The end? I actually don't know. There should be an Epilogue, but I kind of like it like this. You know, like the DBZ Manga, we don't get anything, we just know what is produced. Except this fanfic is the opposite. ^^ Hope you all enjoyed!


	16. Epilogue

A/N: Last chapter! Enjoy! I'll be working on a few other fanfics, but then I will continue onto DBZ fanfiction. I have a few other fics that I will be working on! Hurray!

In Dreams

Epilogue

Bulma shifted back and forth nervously. It was a year ago today that she had been separated from Vegeta. And it she thought she knew him as well as she did, she knew he would be expecting an answer today. The answer that could potentially change their lives forever.

Whether or not she'd become his mate.

Oh, what was she going to say to him? She didn't have an answer. She didn't know. This was a bigger decision than marriage. This was forever. Till the day she died. She loved him, there was no doubt about that, but did she love him enough to be chained to him for the rest of her life?

Her parents seemed to like him since she introduced him to her family. Though they didn't know who he was, or rather, what he was. Bulma told them that they had met at the gym. Bulma felt awkward asking him to move in with her parents, so they got a place of their own nearby. Bulma was use to having him since he had been around most of the time since they first met. She was still getting use to having physical contact with him.

When she was awake she was use to him being nearby, sitting near and talking to her. Now he made physical contact as often as possible, so as long as no one was around to witness it. In the last year she had finally gotten some breast implants, and was back to her old cup size. Vegeta didn't like them and often reminded her of this, but only when he entered her dreams, which he did to check on her since he didn't sleep.

It was there where he was most affectionate. He often fondled her breasts, which he did enjoy it seemed. It was there they mostly had sex. He was surprisingly good, in the sense that he focused on her, not just the enjoyment of the act.

He was always good to her, even if they fought. He seemed to enjoy the fighting which she explained to herself as his own personal enjoyment, since he did tell her that he loved it when she fought back. She can't say she enjoyed the fighting, but she couldn't deny the passionate act that almost always took place afterward.

Their relationship was complicated, and not in just a normal way. He was a demon who once tried to kill her, and she was an heiress who somehow, without even trying to, won him over. And after one year, today was the day that she was going to tell him yes or no. It would decide the rest of her life pretty much. She would still have most of the freedoms she had now, as she knew that she couldn't move from world to world like Vegeta could. She would never see his world, and he had assured her that to demons a good queen was just suppose to be there to support her mate.

Though that didn't mean she didn't get to meet some people from his world. Far from it. She had met quite a few people. A lot of demons had come to see Vegeta very shortly after he defeated Freiza and had reached the next level of Saiya-jin. During that time she had been introduced to some of his people. Including his father. Though Vegeta looked exactly like his father, they acted very little alike. The visit was still pleasant enough. Vegeta's father checked in at least once a month, but Vegeta was never around. So Bulma played hostess and often talked to him, asking questions about their world. Vegeta senior talked in great detail about how their world worked often explaining the differences between the demon world and the human world.

She was very interested, since Vegeta didn't like to tell her anything. Not just about his world, but also where he went sometimes. Though Bulma was a genius, she figured it out rather quickly. The same day of the month, every month. He was out feeding. She never asked him, and he never admitted it, but she was smart. He was a dream demon, he needed dreams to survive. He was powerful enough now to finish the job in just one go. So the same night every month he would go out and feed. He was always noticeably grumpier than usual, and weaker, and then when he returned he seemed to be in the best mood possible, for him anyway. She knew she had no place to demand that he stop. It was his food. He'd die without it.

And yet it bothered her. It bothered her to a great degree, but only because she knew that he was killing someone. She didn't like that side of him, but yet it was a side of him she couldn't change. That was a problem too. Did she want to be bonded to someone who killed so freely?

"Woman!"

Her whole body stiffened as she turned back to the basement entrance where her lab was. He had called from half-way down and was leaning over the railing looking down at her. He was wearing his favourite pair of gym shorts, and no shirt; his usual attire. He looked rather stressed out, but his face seemed the same as ever. His body told her otherwise. His seemed far stiffer than he usually did. Usually it was from all his training that made his muscles stiff, but this was different. His shoulders were hunched, and as he leaned over the railing his hands were balled up into fists. He was nervous, and all Bulma could think of was because she was giving him her answer today. The problem was she didn't know the answer herself.

Still she smiled at him. "No need to yell, I'm right here."

As she smiled at him he stopped leaning against the railing and continued down the stairs. He moved around to her work station. He took a seat on her stool and looked up at her. She could tell he was becoming more nervous as the moments went on. She moved over to him and stopped a few feet in front of him.

"So, how was your work out today?"

He didn't like the small talk that he knew she was trying to start. She never made small talk unless it was in front of her parents or when Chi-chi was around, since they didn't know who he was. She sighed and placed a comforting hand on his arm. He liked that even less, but Bulma leaned in, and pressed her forehead against his. Her eyes looked at him carefully as she tried to find the words she was looking for.

"I don't know," she answered. "I'm not rejecting you in anyway, but I just don't if I am ready to give myself away for the rest of my life."

Vegeta's large arm came up around her and pulled her up against him. His black eyes were on her blue ones. His face was free from any of the lines they usually held from his scowl, and he seemed more serious than ever. She rested her hands on the base of his shoulders. "It's a big decision," she stated.

He only nodded.

Her right hand moved up to his neck and moved up to his black hair. Her fingers moved through his locks as his watched her, unsure what she was going to do. She cuddled into him, and rested her head under his head. He wasn't sure what to do, but as his tail usually did, it had its own mind when it was around her. It snaked up around her waist and caressed some of her exposed skin under her shirt. She giggled as it tingled up her spine.

"You won't age," she replied. "I will. Won't that bother you? Won't you wake up one day and hate the fact that I am old, grey and so crippled I will need a wheel chair to get around and hate the face you choose me."

"I admit it would bother me, but don't you humans believe in...oh, what's the saying. To take and hold, in sickness and health, or some other crap like that," he stated. "Besides, once you pass on you won't age anymore. There's always that time we can have to-"

"Wait! Wait! Wait! What did you just say?"

"That I would care about you no matter how old you we-"

"No! After that!" Bulma cried.

"That we have all the time in the world once you pass on," he explained. "You'd be free to wander from world to world freely."

"So what you're saying is that, when I die, we will still be together?" she cried.

His eyes were wide. "Um...is that a bad thing."

She kissed him hard when he finished his sentence and kissed him so fiercely that he had to lift her and stumble off the stool so they wouldn't fall backwards. He seemed surprised and still did when she pulled away.

"I guess that's a good thing," he mumbled. She was grinning ear from ear.

"I made my decision," she replied.

"And?" Vegeta was loud, and seemed rather excited, for him anyway.

"You have got yourself a mate," she answered. "I'll keep you in line, make sure you're a good fair king to your people, and a good father to your heir, and I shall train you to put down the damn toilet seat before I die I swear."

Vegeta didn't hear anything after her first comment. He was already pouncing her lifting her up in his arms and carrying her up the stairs towards their bedroom. She giggled, knowing exactly what he was going to be doing. Sealing the deal. She just had one more thing she wanted to add onto their little agreement.

"Oh, by the way Vegeta, I'm pregnant," she smirked.

The End

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this! I am done this now, and I am moving into another project for now. I am working on a Big Bang Theory and Cardcaptor Sakura fic with Kayla. Then we are returning to DBZ for a very long fanfic. Well over 30 chapters. 0.o Anyway, please leave feedback. What did you like most? What did you hate? Favourite part? I want to know!


End file.
